


Les jours moins sombres

by Azaleastrum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaleastrum/pseuds/Azaleastrum
Summary: Les hommes ont gagné la guerre. Les murs sont toujours en place mais les portes ont été retirées, pour que plus jamais l'humanité ne soit enfermée. Lentement, des habitations commencent à se construire à l'extérieur.L'Humanité revit, mais comment vivre une vie normale quand on n'a connu que la guerre ?Quelles sont les chances d'évolution de relation entre un ancien officier et sa subordonnée ?Bonne lecture !⚠️ Cette histoire a été écrite après diffusion de la saison 1, sans connaissance de ma part de la suite, je ne lisais pas les scan à l'époque !⚠️Les personnages et les lieux de SNK sont la propriété d'Hajime Isayama, ils ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) donc pas.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman





	1. Après la pluie

Cela fait trois ans que la guerre est finie. Elle a été gagnée par les hommes, et les titans ont disparu.

Du moins s'il en reste encore, personne ne les a vus. Les murs sont néanmoins toujours présents, pour ne jamais oublier l'Enfer vécu.

Néanmoins les portes de ces derniers ont été supprimées, pour que plus jamais l'humanité ne soit enfermée.

Peu à peu les gens commencent à s'installer à l'extérieur. Certains anciens soldats sont rentrés dans les brigades spéciales, qui œuvrent désormais à la paix civile et a une fonction de police.

Le bataillon d'exploration n'a plus la même mission : en effet il explore toujours l'extérieur mais dans le but cette fois ci de repérer des lieux où la construction d'habitations serait possible. Ses effectifs sont donc remarquablement réduits.

Mikasa, aujourd'hui âgée de 24 ans, a quitté l'armée en même temps qu'Eren. Elle participe désormais à un plan de relogement instauré par la Reine. Elle part occasionnellement découvrir de potentiels lieux habitables avec le nouveau bataillon d'exploration mais le plus souvent elle descend dans les bas-fonds, va à la rencontre des gens et lance les procédures pour que les malheureux accèdent au bonheur de vivre au grand air. En effet l'objectif d'Historia est de détruire la ville souterraine et de replacer ses anciens habitants à l'extérieur des murs. Selon elle, ils sont les bénéficiaires prioritaires de cette liberté, eux qui n'ont jamais vu la lumière.

Nous sommes un beau jour de printemps, Mikasa ne travaille pas. Elle rend visite à Armin au Palais Royal, qui est conseiller auprès de la Reine, dans l'enceinte du mur Sina. Elle déambule dans la ville, absorbée par ces pensées lorsqu'elle aperçoit au loin une silhouette familière. Mikasa n'ayant jamais été la sociabilité incarnée se demande ce qu'elle est sensée faire. Doit-elle aller l'aborder ? Mais que lui dirait-elle ? Doit-elle lui faire un simple signe de tête ou de la main ? Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle va opter pour une solution radicalement plus simple : faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu.

L'objet de ce présent tourment n'est autre que son ancien supérieur hiérarchique : le Caporal-Chef Livaï.

Bon.

Elle n'avait jamais été très proche de lui, elle préférait le Major Erwin et de loin. Livaï avait osé un jour brutaliser Eren et c'était certes une mise en scène, elle l'avait compris et accepté avec le temps, mais elle ne lui jamais vraiment pardonné son acharnement contre son frère. De toute façon, elle l'a perdu de vue. C'est un brin soulagée qu'elle continue sa promenade et décide d'aller acheter des pâtisseries au marché pour Armin. Elle se perd dans la foule, appréciant l'euphorie des gens, les cris des propriétaires d'étals, les odeurs de pain, de fruits, de légumes et le soleil qui tape doucement. Alors qu'elle est en pleine conversation avec le pâtissier qui lui explique pourquoi elle devrait acheter tel ou tel gâteau, Mikasa ne remarque pas que derrière elle, a moins de deux mètres se trouve un certain ancien gradé, venu pour acheter du thé, qui l'observe.

Il paye ses achats et s'approche d'elle. Livaï, qui n'a jamais été conventionnel, ne se pose même pas la question de ce qu'ils pourraient se dire contrairement à elle.

« -Oï. »

Elle se fige. Cette voix.. Elle se retourne vivement et il est là, face à elle. Il porte ce visage toujours aussi fermé, ses yeux sont aussi froids et inexpressifs qu'autrefois. Malgré cela, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi mais son cœur rate un battement, elle sent son visage s'enflammer et cela ne lui plait guère.

« -B-bonjour Caporal-Chef » répond-elle, avec une voix plus tremblante que ce qu'elle aurait voulu, ce qui a pour effet de lui faire froncer les sourcils.

Putain mais c'est quoi son problème ? Livaï sourit intérieurement, il a bien remarqué le malaise de la jeune fille et serait curieux d'en connaitre la raison. Ils s'échangent alors les politesses de bases. Mikasa est curieuse de savoir ce qu'il fait ici.

« -Vous habitez la ville ? -Non, je vais au Palais voir Erwin. »

L'ancien Major n'a quant à lui pas quitté l'armée mais est devenu chef de la protection rapprochée de la Reine. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il a rencontré celle qui est devenu sa femme et est jeune papa depuis quelques mois.

« -Oh, comment va le Major ? Et son bébé ?

-Tch. La gamine va bien, ce serait encore mieux si elle chialait un peu moins. Et Erwin se porte comme un charme. »

Mikasa sourit tendrement, elle aimerait bien rencontrer mini-Smith. Dans son entourage personne ne fait d'enfant.

« -Et toi alors ? Tu fais toujours la nounou pour Eren ? » Demande-t-il toujours sur ce ton des plus aimables en désignant de la tête la boite de gâteaux qu'elle porte.

Il ne lui avait pas échappé qu'elle n'en avait acheté que deux. En fait, les questions qui se dissimulait derrière celle-ci s'apparentait plus à « pour qui est ce que tu as acheté ça ? Un homme ? Est-ce que tu partages ta vie avec ? ». C'était ridicule et il ne savait pas pourquoi la pensée que Mikasa puisse avoir quelqu'un réveillait son agacement. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié, son entêtement à protéger Eren l'avait toujours laissé stupéfait. A vrai dire il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié personne. Rares étaient les personnes qu'il pouvait tolérer.

« -Non plus, je vais également au Palais rendre visite à Armin » lui répondit elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

Parfait, cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'ils discutaient et il commençait déjà à être désagréable.

« -Bien. Faisons le chemin ensemble alors. » décide le brun.


	2. Nouvelles du monde

« Bien. Faisons le chemin ensemble alors. » Décide le brun.

Ils étaient plutôt loin du palais, Mikasa n'était pas vraiment enchantée par cette idée. C'est vrai quoi ? Elle ne voulait plus ressentir ce malaise qui s'était installé en elle depuis qu'il l'avait abordée. Et puis de quoi allaient-ils bien parler ?! Elle n'était pas fan des silences embarrassant, même si elle n'était pas une grande bavarde. Elle accepta néanmoins la proposition de Livaï - avait elle vraiment le choix ? - et prit son courage à deux mains après quelques pas pour lancer la conversation.

« -Dites euh.. Caporal-Chef, qu'est-ce que vous faites maintenant ? J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez quitté l'armée. » Chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui elle hésitait à l'appeler « Caporal-Chef » étant donné qu'il n'appartenait plus à aucun régiment, mais il était hors de question qu'elle l'interpelle directement par son prénom. Trop gênant et surtout, il ne lui en avait pas donné l'autorisation.

« -Oui c'est vrai. J'ai envisagé un temps d'intégrer le nouveau bataillon d'exploration mais j'en ai marre de tout ça. Tch. J'ai d'autres projets. »

Elle comprit après un silence qu'il n'en dirait pas plus et soupira doucement. Ce trajet allait définitivement être très long.

« -Eren est membre du nouveau bataillon vous savez ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de son frère.

« -Hum. Oui j'ai entendu ça. Armin aussi non ? » Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Et les autres tocards de la 104 alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils deviennent ? »

Elle sourit. Mikasa savait qu'il faisait comme si il était détaché de tout ça mais en réalité elle comprenait bien qu'il s'y intéressait vraiment. Pourquoi demander sinon ?

« -Eh bien Jean et Sacha ont ouvert un restaurant ensemble dans l'enceinte du mur Maria, c'est de la cuisine très simple mais on y mange très bien. Leur réputation commence à se faire. Ils envisagent, si tout va bien, d'ici une demi-douzaine d'année d'en ouvrir un second à l'extérieur des murs ainsi qu'une auberge pour les voyageurs. Eren et Armin font donc partie du bataillon, et Armin rend des comptes sur l'avancée des projets à Historia. Ils ne rentrent que très rarement. Ils rêvaient depuis petits de sortir des murs et d'être libres... Aujourd'hui ils en ont la possibilité. Je crois que ce sont les plus heureux d'entre nous. » Elle s'arrêta de parler, rêveuse. Elle repensait à tous ces moments passés ensemble, enfants, avant la guerre, avant la fin de leur innocence. Elle revoyait son frère et son meilleur ami, s'inventant des histoires d'aventures devant les livres de ce dernier. Elle revoyait ses parents, elle revoyait Carla... Elle détestait cela. Ses souvenirs remontaient toujours à la surface à des moments complètement incongrus.

Livaï la regardait du coin de l'œil. Cette gamine était le soldat le plus fort qu'il ait jamais vu. Il l'avait vu pendant toutes ces batailles massacrer des titans avec une facilité déconcertante, venir en aide à ses camarades sans hésiter, porter secours sans cesse à ce merdeux d'Eren au péril de sa vie et pourtant, à ce moment précis, à simplement évoquer un souvenir d'enfance, elle avait l'air plus vulnérable qu'un oisillon tombé du nid.

Il se racla la gorge pour la sortir de ses pensées « Et ce crétin de Springer ? Toujours collé à Braus ?

-Oh.. Connie. » Le regard de Mikasa s'assombrit de plus belle : « Eh bien, lui et Sacha se sont mariés, mais peu de temps après la cérémonie il a commencé à agir bizarrement. Au départ on pensait que c'était un genre d'état de choc, suite à tout ce que l'on a enduré pendant ces années, mais son état n'a fait qu'empirer au fil du temps. Il est devenu.. il a complètement perdu l'esprit. Alors Sacha s'occupe de lui après son service au restaurant, tous les jours, comme si c'était un enfant. Je trouve cela très courageux car ce n'est vraiment pas facile pour elle. »

Livaï n'était pas spécialement surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Des histoires de soldats rendus fous par les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécu, il en connaissait un bon nombre. Lui-même avait été longtemps persuadé que c'était ce qui l'attendait. S'il avait cru en un Dieu il l'aurait d'ailleurs remercié chaque jour d'avoir encore toute sa tête.

Voyant qu'il affichait toujours cette expression insupportablement neutre et qu'il ne rebondissait pas sur son histoire, Mikasa se tut. Ils firent encore quelques mètres en silence, ce qui sembla durer une éternité à la jolie brune. Ce fut le Caporal qui brisa de nouveau le silence.

« -Erwin m'a parlé de vos petites réunions d'anciens.

-Oui, répondit-elle, de nouveau un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je crois savoir que c'est Armin qui lui a proposé de se joindre à nous, au moins une fois. On essaye régulièrement de tous se retrouver le temps d'une soirée. Historia met à notre disposition un pavillon qui servait autrefois aux domestiques royaux. Généralement on dort tous là-bas. Cela lui permet de venir de temps. »

Elle marqua une pause.

« -L'air de rien, avec nos emplois du temps respectifs, c'est dur de tous être ensemble au même endroit, au même moment. Eren et Armin passent leurs journées à l'extérieur, il leur arrive même de ne pas rentrer une fois la nuit tombée et de dormir dans des campements, le restaurant de Jean et Sacha ne peut pas forcément souffrir d'une fermeture un soir et il n'est pas facile de faire se déplacer Connie. Même moi qui fais en sorte d'être chez moi chaque soir, parfois il m'arrive d'avoir tellement de travail que je ne peux pas y participer. Et puis il faut compter le temps du trajet aussi. Mais c'est essentiel que l'on se retrouve. On est comme une famille alors, on se débrouille. »

Le gradé tiqua. Alors comme ça elle laissait Eren dormir hors des murs, sans qu'elle ne soit là pour veiller à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas mal ? Pensait-elle que le danger était complètement éradiqué et que son idiot de frère ne risquait rien ou avait-elle seulement décidé de lâcher prise ? Il fallait qu'il sache.

« -Pourquoi tu ne dors pas dans les campements de l'extérieur toi aussi ?

Elle prit sa respiration. C'était toujours compliqué d'expliquer aux gens, surtout avec une réputation comme la sienne. Elle n'avait pas honte mais elle devait souvent faire face à l'incompréhension de ses interlocuteurs lorsque ce sujet était abordé.

-Parce que.. J'ai peur. Je suis terrifiée. »

Livaï s'arrêta d'avancer et la dévisagea. Elle sourit tristement face à la réaction de son ancien supérieur.

« -Je sais. Tout le monde est surpris quand je dis cela. La vérité c'est que j'ai du mal à dormir dans ma propre maison alors que je me barricade. J'ai trop longtemps vécu avec cette angoisse constante. J'avais peur pour mes amis, peur pour le monde, peur pour Eren.. » Sa voix s'étrangla. « J'avais peur pour moi aussi. Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de mourir et que s'il m'arrivait malheur, la survie de l'humanité n'aurait plus tenue qu'à un fil. C'était beaucoup trop pour moi. » Elle eut un petit rire amer « Mais vous êtes le mieux placé pour comprendre de quoi je parle n'est-ce pas ? » Le brun acquiesça sans bruit.

Mais en réalité, il n'était pas étonné. Il savait que la guerre avec les titans avait changé nombre d'hommes et de femmes, c'était ainsi.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le palais. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les marches de celui-ci et fixèrent l'entrée. Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais Mikasa qui n'en pouvait plus, décida de le rompre.

« -Bien... Caporal-Chef... Cela m'a fait plaisir de vous croiser... Depuis tout ce temps. » Elle se rendit tout à coup compte qu'il n'avait presque pas parlé. Bien que ce fût une habitude chez lui, elle était quand bien même gênée d'avoir monopolisé la conversation.

« -Ouais. A la prochaine Ackerman. » Et il s'éloigna sans plus de formalités vers l'aile du palais destinée aux soldats.


	3. Rencontre fortuite ?

« -Ouais. A la prochaine Ackerman. » Et il s'éloigna sans plus de formalités vers l'aile du palais destinée aux soldats.

Mikasa ne pouvait nier qu'à ce moment précis, elle était troublée. Malgré qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vraiment porté dans son cœur, elle avait toujours eu néanmoins beaucoup d'admiration pour sa force et son courage. Cependant aujourd'hui elle se rendait compte de l'aura qu'il dégageait. Certes il n'inspirait pas la joie de vivre et son caractère était plus que détestable mais, son charisme aurait poussé n'importe quel homme à le suivre au bout du monde.

Et puis ce regard... La jeune fille secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées qui commençaient réellement à devenir étranges. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle dorme la nuit.

Elle monta les marches du bâtiment et se dirigea vers les couloirs des bureaucrates. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau d'Armin et entra en souriant.

Ils s'étreignirent et prirent de leurs nouvelles. Armin repartait à l'extérieur trois jours plus tard, il devait donc rédiger ses comptes-rendus pour la Reine et préparer les prochains itinéraires que celle-ci devrait valider. Ils discutèrent ensemble de cela un moment, étudiant les lieux où des habitations seraient susceptibles d'être construites.

Puis Mikasa confia à son ami qu'elle avait croisé l'ancien Caporal.

-Oh ça ne m'étonnes pas ! C'est très souvent qu'il va rendre visite à Erwin, on le voit souvent ici ! s'exclame le blond.

-Ah ? C'est étrange, c'est la première fois que je le vois depuis que tout est terminé.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il n'a pas changé ? Toujours aussi jovial hein ? Demanda le garçon dans un sourire. Mikasa acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher de sa mémoire les traits si fins du visage de son ancien supérieur et cela l'irritait beaucoup. Bien entendu, elle n'en toucha pas le moindre à Armin.

Ils passèrent encore un bon moment ensemble à manger leurs gâteaux en parlant de leur travail, d'Eren, et de la prochaine réunion de la 104ème. Celle-ci devait se dérouler trois semaines plus tard.

Mikasa apprit avec joie que son ami et son frère pourraient y être présents, chose plutôt rare.

-J'ai encore proposé à Erwin de venir... Ce serait sympa qu'il puisse se libérer pour une fois, argua le jeune homme. Elle répondit par la positive, ajoutant que celui lui ferait plaisir de voir son bébé. Mikasa n'était du genre à s'extasier devant les nourrissons, mais après le nombre de tragédies qu'ils avaient vécu et dont les souvenirs allaient les hanter pour toujours, une excellente nouvelle telle qu'une naissance se devait d'être partagée. De plus elle avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection et de respect pour l'ancien Major, alors elle était heureuse pour lui.

Elle s'attarda encore un petit peu auprès de son ami et prit congé. La route qui l'attendait pour rentrer chez elle lui prendrait une bonne heure à cheval alors elle ne désirait pas trop trainer. Elle vivait hors de la capitale, dans l'enceinte de l'ancien mur Rose. Elle habitait une petite maison, légèrement excentrée de la ville, elle qui appréciait le calme de la campagne. Cela lui rappelait la vie qu'elle menait petite, auprès de ses parents.

Ses voisins possédaient une ferme et elle se fournissait régulièrement chez eux en œufs et poulets. Quant à elle, elle n'était pas peu fière de son petit potager où poussaient tomates, salades et autres courgettes.

Elle arriva chez elle, épuisée. Lorsqu'elle se glissa dans son lit après avoir avalé une soupe en vitesse, elle pensa à la journée qui l'attendait le lendemain.

Elle devrait descendre dans les bas-fonds, et recenser, avec son équipe, tous les enfants abandonnés qui s'y trouvaient afin de créer un orphelinat à la surface. Elle se massa les tempes, ce ne serait pas une mince affaire, cette tache risquait de lui prendre plusieurs jours. Elle n'aimait pas être au contact de ces enfants, la plupart ayant vécu des drames, cela la ramenait à ses propres démons. Même si elle ne se plaignait jamais et qu'elle se donnait à fond pour la mission que la Reine lui avait confié, les difficultés auxquelles elle faisait parfois face lui donnait souvent l'impression d'être inutile.

Face à ces gosses, elle était obligée de se détacher, de passer outre leur misère. Elle savait que les gens qui ne la connaissait pas pensaient qu'elle était réellement froide et insensible mais si elle se laissait aller, elle pourrait elle-même s'effondrer dans les bras des malheureux qu'elle était censée aider.

C'est donc encore angoissée qu'elle finit par s'endormir, après avoir tourné durant deux bonnes heures dans son lit.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée de la ville souterraine le lendemain, elle fut étonnée d'y voir Eren. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire.

-SURPRISE ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir hein ?

\- Effectivement, fit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils s'étreignirent un moment.

-Je suis là seulement pour la matinée, les brigades spéciales ont terminé tard dans la nuit de démanteler les réseaux de passages clandestins, donc on est venus en renforts pour mettre tous les prisonniers en cellule jusqu'aux procès.

Mikasa fut déçue, elle aurait bien aimé passer plus de temps avec Eren mais elle demeurait consciente que leurs obligations respectives ne leur permettaient pas ce luxe. Elle lui demanda néanmoins quand était son prochain repos, qu'il puisse se voir tous les deux mais ce-dernier n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

-Dommage... J'aurai bien voulu discuter avec toi de certaines choses...

Elle aurait aimé lui parler de ses insomnies qui ne se calmaient pas, de son angoisse que tout bascule et que la paix si durement acquise prenne fin et surtout de l'étrange sensation qu'elle avait eu en discutant la veille avec son ancien chef.

Malheureusement Eren dût prendre congé auprès d'elle après lui avoir assuré qu'ils parleraient ensemble lors de la prochaine réunion des anciens et partit en direction de la capitale avec le reste de son escouade.

Elle inspira et s'engouffra dans l'immense ville-caverne. Une fois arrivée à la rencontre de ses collègues, elle s'enquit de leur avancée. A peine avaient ils fouillé environ deux pâtés d'habitations qu'ils avaient déjà trouvé 19 enfants. Mikasa soupira, soudain submergée par une vague de tristesse, elle était chargée de créer des fiches de renseignements pour ces enfants mais n'était résolument pas prête à s'entretenir avec eux. Ils étaient tous assis en ligne contre un mur. Elle s'installa près d'eux et commença les interrogatoires.

Après plusieurs heures de travail, elle était complètement exténuée et souffrait d'une migraine sourde. Elle avait questionné les trois quarts des enfants récupérés dans la journée et cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, il n'y eut ni drames ni larmes, elle avait seulement dû faire face à une horde de bambins surexcités et turbulents. Elle sourit à cette pensée, car même si elle avait eu du mal à les contenir, elle avait cependant rit de leurs bêtises et le temps était passé bien plus vite.

Elle décida de faire une pause et de remonter un moment à la surface. Arrivée en haut, Mikasa fut tellement éblouie par la lumière du soleil qu'elle dû papillonner des cils quelques secondes et constata à quel point cela était problématique pour ceux n'ayant jamais été en contact avec la luminosité solaire. En effet, les plus jeunes s'accoutumaient plus ou moins rapidement mais une majorité d'adultes finissait par perdre la vue.

Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et profita de la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau et de la brise d'été dans son visage mais une ombre passa devant ses yeux. Elle grimaça et ouvrit les yeux, prête à pester contre la chose qui osait se mettre entre le soleil et elle mais sa plainte resta coincée dans sa bouche.

Il était là, planté devant elle. Encore.

-Caporal ! Bonjour, que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de paraître naturelle alors que son estomac se faisait un tour de manœuvre 3D.

-Eh ben quoi Ackerman, on a plus le droit de se promener ? Elle esquissa un sourire et choisit d'ignorer sa mauvaise humeur de façade. En fait je suis venu par curiosité. Je voulais voir ce que Reiss avait prévu de faire de cet endroit. Dit-il en balayant des yeux les alentours. Il avait une aversion sans pareille pour ces lieux.

Mikasa arqua ses sourcils, cela faisait un moment que le projet était mis en place et il se rendait sur place seulement le lendemain du jour où il avait appris que sa subordonnée y travaillait ? La coïncidence était trop grosse, mais l'asiatique choisit de ne pas s'attarder sur ce paramètre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense comme ça. Pourquoi serait-il venu la voir elle après tout ? Ce n'était pas comme si ils étaient proches.

-Eh bien, je dois y redescendre justement, vous voulez m'accompagner pour voir ? Mais je vous préviens, ça grouille d'enfants déchaînés en bas. Fit-elle d'un air malicieux.

Il secoua la tête.

-Hors de question que je descende dans ce trou à merde, plutôt crever. Contentez-vous de vider cet endroit maudit, d'en boucher l'entrée et de rendre à ces gens la vie décente qu'ils méritent.

La brune se renfrogna quelque peu.

-Ce n'est pas si facile. Beaucoup de gens sont incapables physiquement vivre à l'extérieur. Leurs problèmes de santé s'aggravent, dû au changement radical de mode de vie. Il y presque un tiers des habitants que l'on va devoir laisser ici. Ils finiront leur vie comme ils l'ont commencé... Dans l'ombre.

Cela l'attristait vraiment de voir que leurs efforts ne permettaient pas de sauver tout le monde.

-Oï, relax. Ces gens n'ont connu que ça, tu peux me croire sur parole, l'extérieur, ça va pas leur manquer.

Elle ne répondit pas et un silence s'installa, tandis qu'ils fixaient impassibles l'entrée de la cité.

-Mikasa ! L'interpella un de ses collègues, il faudrait qu'on reprenne les entretiens avec les mômes, comme ça tout ceux qu'on a récupéré aujourd'hui seront transférés au mur Maria dans la soirée.

Dans l'enceinte de ce mur, un ancien château avait été réhabilité en une sorte de dortoir en attendant la fin de la construction de l'orphelinat extra-muros.

-J'arrive dans une seconde. Elle se tourna vers Livaï. Pardon Caporal-Chef mais le devoir m'appelle. Ce fut un plaisir de vous voir ici. Elle était sincère en disant cela. Peut être même un peu trop ?

-Pas de problème gamine, va-t'en sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Elle rit de son sarcasme, lui tourna le dos et commença à redescendre les marches de la ville. Au fait Ackerman, siffla-t-il, la prochaine fois, appelle moi simplement Livaï, je t'ai déjà dit que j'en ai fini avec toutes ces conneries.


	4. Lui

-Au fait Ackerman, siffla-t-il, la prochaine fois, appelle moi simplement Livaï, je t'ai déjà dit que j'en ai fini avec ces conneries.

Il repartit dans la direction opposée à celle de Mikasa et regagna le cœur de la capitale. Tout en marchant dans les rues de la ville, Livaï observait les hauts immeubles tout en songeant que se déplacer en tridimensionnelle lui manquait. Il avait gardé son ancien équipement et partait de temps en temps en expédition solitaire la nuit. Ce n'était pas qu'il était nostalgique de toutes ces années, mais après avoir grandi dans l'enfer des bas-fonds, la sensation de liberté apportée par ce mode de déplacement n'avait rien de comparable. Et surtout, cela lui rappelait Isabel et Farlan, ses chers amis disparus... Depuis ces trois dernières années, il y pensait plus qu'auparavant. Il aimait imaginer quelle aurait été leur vie à l'extérieur, ensemble.

Il chassa ces pensées noires de sa tête et se concentra sur ce qui l'avait poussé à se rendre aux abords des sous terrains. Elle. Il avait encore moins dormi que d'habitude la veille, complètement obsédé par Mikasa et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Qu'avait-elle déclenché en lui pour le mettre dans un état pareil ? Lui, l'homme impénétrable, détaché et distant, avait pensé toute la nuit à la jeune fille et il ne savait fichtrement pas comment c'était possible.

Livaï était un novice des sentiments. Il était incapable d'avoir les mots ou les attitudes attendues durant une liaison amoureuse. Bien entendu il n'était pas dépourvu d'émotions, mais montrer celles-ci et les exprimer était une autre paire de manche. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas d'expérience en matière de gente féminine, dans sa jeunesse il avait un petit nombre d'histoires sans lendemains mais voilà, quand il s'agissait d'aller au-delà d'une relation purement physique, il était complétement dépassé. De même, il n'avait jamais dragué, car les femmes qu'il avait connu avaient chacune pris les devants avec lui. Malgré tout il était également conscient de pourquoi certaines d'entre-elles avaient abandonné avant même d'avoir commencé.

Il savait que pour les femmes, malgré son physique avantageux, son attitude laissait penser qu'il était mauvais et calculateur et que s'il souhaitait vivre quoi que ce fût avec Mikasa, il fallait qu'il devienne plus entreprenant. Et peut-être aussi un brin plus agréable ?

Tch. Quelle connerie.

Il devait se raisonner, pourquoi tout à coup s'imaginait-il des choses avec cette gamine ? Les seules fois où elle lui avait montré de l'intérêt lorsqu'elle était sous son commandement c'était pour réprouver son comportement vis-à-vis de son attardé de frère.

Il s'était ridiculisé en se rendant sur le lieu de mission de Mikasa et cette gourde ne s'était même pas doutée un seul instant de ses intentions. Génial... Voilà donc qu'il s'était entiché d'une crétine ! Elle pourrait au moins faire l'effort de se servir de sa tête et se demander ce qu'il foutait là et engager elle même les hostilités ! Mais non, elle lui avait proposé un tour dans ce trou. Est ce qu'il avait une putain de tête de touriste ?!

Il soupira d'agacement et décida de se rendre au palais, afin de déranger un peu Erwin qui exerçait à présent un beau boulot de planqué.

Il avait atteint les couloirs de la bâtisse lorsqu'il entendit qu'on l'interpellait.

-Caporal-Chef ! Caporal-Chef Livaï ! Il se retourna lentement, excédé de ne pas pouvoir être tranquille cinq minutes. Super, en plus c'était cet imbécile heureux de Jäger qui lui faisait des grands signes en courant vers lui, suivi par le petit Arlelt. Il roula des yeux.

-Putain Eren tu veux pas arrêter de courir comme un clebs ? Gronda-t-il.

-Pardon chef, dit le jeune homme en ralentissant sa course, mais je ne voulais pas vous rater. Il arriva à sa hauteur, complètement essoufflé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Euh... Rien je venais simplement aux nouvelles...

Livaï soupira

-Ça va gamin, ça va. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là tous les deux ? Vous êtes pas en mission au bout du monde ?

Armin prit la parole.

-Nous devions apporter des plans de l'extérieur à Historia. D'ailleurs, en parlant de mission, ça vous dirait de nous accompagner un de ces jours ?

Livaï garda le silence, ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. En expédition ? Au-delà des murs ? Non... Il avait définitivement tourné la page et n'allait certainement pas faire machine arrière. Maintenant il était prêt à vivre pour lui, sans se soucier de la mission dont on l'avait investi des années auparavant.

Il comprit à ce moment qu'il était fin prêt à tourner la page de l'armée, et que ses nouveaux projets, pour ainsi dire tout ce qu'il avait rêvé de faire durant sa jeunesse, lui tendaient les bras.

Il fit un sourire narquois aux deux jeunes garçons et leur répondit :

-Ouais compte là dessus et bois de l'eau... Pour être sous les ordres de Jäger ? Tch. Plutôt crever. Non, plus sérieusement, je me porte très bien depuis que je mène une vie plus calme... J'apprécie la normalité et le confort tout compte fait.

Eren écarquilla les yeux. Pour lui, il était impossible que son Caporal lui réponde une chose pareille, c'était impensable ! Il n'imaginait tout simplement pas Livaï, le soir assis sur un canapé, au calme en train de siroter un thé fumant comme un petit vieux. Non, l'ex gradé se devait de mener une vie extraordinaire, faite d'aventures, de mystère et de blagues louches ! Il fut terriblement déçu de la réponse du Caporal mais il comprit néanmoins sa décision.

Soudain la porte du bureau d'Erwin s'ouvrit à la volée et le chef blond en sortit en trombe

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacar... Livaï ! Son regard se déporta et il vit que celui-ci était accompagné de ses anciens subordonnés.

Erwin salua ses anciens soldats et ils discutèrent ensemble quelques minutes. Livaï attendait, appuyé contre le mur, l'air irrité et n'écoutant pas leur conversation stérile. C'est lui qui était venu voir le major, ces gamins n'avaient donc rien d'autre à foutre que de traîner dans leurs pattes ?

Finalement Armin et Eren les saluèrent et s'éloignèrent, laissant les deux amis. Erwin fit entrer Livaï dans son tout nouveau et luxueux bureau paré de dorures et de velours couleur bordeaux. Celui-ci siffla moqueusement, feignant l'admiration tandis qu'il en faisait le tour.

-Pas mal, t'as refait la déco ? Ça a dû te coûter un bras ! Erwin ne releva pas la blague douteuse de son ancien coéquipier, il était plus qu'habitué. Rassure-moi, c'est la royauté qui paye ! T'as encore de quoi nourrir ta femme et ta gosse j'espère.

-Je te remercie, Anna et la petite vont bien, elles mangent à leur faim, répliqua-t-il. J'ai pensé que les couleurs t'inspireraient pour ta boutique.

Livai laissa échapper un petit rire narquois.

-Non merci, j'vais finir aveugle avec tout ce dégueulis d'or... Dis-moi Erwin, l'opulence c'est contagieux à ce que je vois, c'est quoi la prochaine étape, faire recouvrir ta tombe de diamants ?

Erwin sourit sans répondre à ces sarcasmes coutumiers et attendit quelques secondes que Livaï reprenne la parole. Il le connaissait bien, il savait pertinemment qu'il était venu pour quelque chose.

Comme rien ne se passait et que malgré ce que pouvait penser le brun, il avait des choses à faire, il engagea lui-même la conversation.

-Alors Livaï, si tu me disais plutôt ce qui t'amène au lieu de te foutre de moi ?

-Hum ouais... Livaï avait les yeux dans le vague, il était visiblement très concentré. Mais avant toute chose, je te préviens, tu te contentes uniquement de répondre à mes questions, c'est clair ? Si je vois un sourire sur ton visage, si un commentaire que je juge inopportun sort de ta bouche, je te coupe le seul bras qu'il te reste pour torcher ta gamine, compris ?

Erwin haussa les sourcils, il était familier du caractère atroce de son Caporal, néanmoins il était rare qu'il lui adresse des menaces. Mais devant l'air assassin de ce dernier, il promit de simplement répondre à ce qui lui sera demandé.

-Bien. Explique-moi Erwin... Comment t'as fait avec ta femme ?


	5. La couleur des sentiments

-Explique-moi Erwin... Comment t'as fait avec ta femme ?

Erwin qui avait pourtant promis de ne pas se moquer dû cependant se mordre très fort l'intérieur des joues pour contrôler son hilarité. Alors comme ça le grand Caporal-Chef Livaï avait des vues sur quelqu'un... Il prit un air aussi sérieux que possible et répondit à son ami.

-Comment est-ce que j'ai fait quoi Livaï ?

Celui-ci inspira profondément, c'était très agaçant de demander ce genre de conseil, il faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre ou quoi ?

-Tch, te fous pas de ma gueule, grogna-t-il, tu lui as offert des fleurs ou une connerie comme ça ? Ou t'es plus du genre balade à cheval et déclaration-romantique-à-gerber au clair de lune ?

Erwin ne put contenir son rire cette fois-ci, bien qu'il se reprit rapidement devant l'air furieux du brun. Il ne savait pas qui était cette pauvre fille, mais il la plaignait sincèrement.  
-Ecoute, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, j'ai eu de la chance peu après l'avoir rencontré de la recroiser par hasard. Je lui ai proposé de faire quelques pas en ma compagnie et elle a accepté. Ensuite je l'ai invité à boire un café et nos rendez-vous sont devenus ponctuels. C'est finalement elle qui m'a avoué qu'elle désirait que nous soyons plus que des amis. La suite tu la connais. Ça n'a rien de compliqué.

Livaï faillit s'étouffer. Rien de compliqué ?! Il préférait affronter une horde de titans plutôt que de proposer un café à Mikasa. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et réfléchi à comment il pourrait procéder.

-Il n'y a pas un moyen d'éviter les rencards mielleux ? De quoi on va parler en plus hein ?  
-Livaï, les conversations viennent naturellement entre deux personnes qui s'apprécient... Attends, rassure moi, elle te connait au moins ?  
-Bien sûr qu'elle me connait, tu m'as pris pour un putain de chien galeux qui se jette sur la première inconnue ? En vérité, il était terriblement angoissé par ce que venait de dire le blond. « Deux personnes qui s'apprécient » mais est ce que Mikasa l'appréciait ?

Il était fatigué de se torturer l'esprit à cause de cette stupide morveuse. Il passait pour un con auprès d'Erwin en plus. Les relations humaines étaient décidément une sacrée perte de temps. 

Quelques heures plus tard, Mikasa termina sa journée plus tôt que ce qu'elle pensait. Après avoir salué ses collègues, elle décida de faire quelques courses au marché, désireuse de se faire un bon repas et non une soupe fade comme elle avait englouti la veille.

Elle n'était pas très bonne cuisinière mais se souvenait de comment Carla accommodait certains ingrédients. Elle saliva au souvenir du poisson grillé au citron.. Eh bien voilà, pour ce soir se serait donc du poisson.

Au même moment, Livaï quant à lui sortait d'un petit local, heureux d'être enfin propriétaire de sa future boutique. Il était temps. Il allait enfin accomplir le rêve de sa jeunesse, vendre du thé. Mais attention, par n'importe quelle variété. Du noir, du vert, du blanc et même du bleu ! Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il rencontrait des cultivateurs et des fabricants intra et extra muros. Il s'était révélé un très bon négociateur. Ou alors son air menaçant avait-il convaincu les fournisseurs de travailler avec lui ? Peu importait.

Maintenant trois questions très compliquées s'imposaient à lui : comment nommer son commerce ? Comment décorer son magasin ? Et surtout, comment devenir un commerçant sympathique ?  
Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et écarta ces problèmes, son cœur était trop léger en cet instant pour s'embarrasser avec tout ça. Il grimaça, surprit par cette infâme odeur de poisson.  
Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il tressaillit.

Putain de hasard.

Elle était là, se dirigeant lentement vers les immondes étals. Bon. C'était donc le moment d'appliquer les conseils du manchot.

-Ça commence à devenir une habitude Ackerman.  
Elle se retourna vivement vers lui et lui fit un sourire mi-timide, mi-amusé.  
-Pardon Caporal, mais j'ai surtout l'impression que c'est vous qui me suivez.  
-Livaï.  
Il y eut un blanc. Malgré qu'il lui en ait donné l'ordre, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à l'appeler par son prénom. Elle lui fit une timide sourire et voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il reprit.

-Voudrais-tu... accepterais-tu... Il fronça les sourcils. Et puis merde ! Viens, marche avec moi. On sort de là, je vais vomir si ça continue.

Mikasa ne pût dissimuler sa surprise face à une telle proposition. Ils sortirent du marché sans dire un mot, accentuant à chaque pas le malaise que ressentait la jeune asiatique.

-Capo... Livaï, pardon, vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

Elle se renfrogna. Pourquoi venait-il vers elle pour la troisième fois sans aucune raison ?

-Comme ça.. tenta-t-elle hésitante, Je ne sais pas, c'est plutôt étrange vous ne trouvez pas ? Vous et moi, en train de nous promener sans se parler... Elle regretta déjà ses paroles. Elle insinuait quelque chose alors que lui n'avait sûrement aucune idée derrière la tête. Elle se trouva bien présomptueuse d'un seul coup. Et connaissant son ancien chef, une remarque cassante n'allait pas tarder à suivre.

Une idée traversa l'esprit du jeune homme. Il s'arrêta devant un banc et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

-Mikasa, tu es une femme non ?

Elle haussa les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre. Ce moment devenait de plus en plus incongru. « Non, effectivement, vous m'avez percé à jour, je cache très bien mon jeu, mon vrai prénom c'est Mikaso mais j'adore porter des jupes » pensa-t-elle, amère. Ce type était définitivement un goujat, en plus d'être petit, pénible, désobligeant et atrocement séduisant.

-Euh... Pardonnez-moi je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre votre question.

Le malaise était total et Livaï se gifla intérieurement.

-Je sais bien que tu es femme gamine, grogna-t-il. J'ai besoins de conseils féminins.

-Oh ? Je vous écoute.

-Voilà, j'ai acheté un magasin. Je vais vendre du thé à ces empaffés de petits bourgeois.

Elle écarquilla grand ses yeux. Lui, si désobligeant, antipathique, acide et mal aimable allait se lancer dans le commerce. Décidément elle ne regrettait pas d'être sortie de son lit ce matin.

-Je te vois sourire morveuse, je sais ce que tu penses, maugréa-t-il. Avant d'accueillir le moindre client, il faut que je décore l'endroit et c'est là que tes précieux conseils entrent en jeu. Alors ravale ton petit air moqueur et aide moi.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Alors comme ça il réclamait son aide. Elle qui pensait qu'il allait la questionner sur comment aborder une femme, elle fut finalement agréablement surprise. Mais d'abord il fallait qu'elle sache s'il lui demandait à elle par dépit, par hasard ou réellement par envie.

-Je suis très touchée que vous me demandiez cela à moi mais je ne connais pas vos goûts, ni quelle ambiance vous voulez faire régner dans votre établissement. Je suis peut être indiscrète mais n'y aurait-il pas une femme de plus proche de vous qui serait susceptible de vous éclairer ?

Mais Livaï était plus malin que ce qu'elle pensait. Bingo. Il avait réussi en l'espace de quelques minutes à faire en sorte que la jeune fille le suive et à ce qu'elle lui demande implicitement si il était célibataire. Prends-toi ça dans les dents Erwin ! Il retint un sourire de triomphe et continua avec toute la nonchalance dont il était capable.

-Tu n'as qu'à me le dire si tu n'as pas envie, je comprendrais, dit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Il jubilait, constatant avec plaisir le trouble qu'il faisait naître en elle, seulement en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de l'asiatique.

-Non bien sûr que non, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, avant de devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate de son jardin. Je serais ravie de vous aider au contraire. Écoutez, si vous êtes libre après-demain, c'est mon jour de relâche. Je peux vous y retrouver et nous y réfléchirons ensemble.

Il accepta, lui indiqua l'adresse, l'heure de la rencontre et prit congé auprès d'elle. Ne pas brûler les étapes.

Le lendemain de cette journée parut atrocement longs à Mikasa, qui ne savait pas si elle était impatiente ou angoissée à l'idée de passer une journée avec Livaï. Elle hésitait même à lui poser un lapin, mais son éducation le lui interdisait.

Elle se mentait à elle-même lorsqu'elle feignait de ne pas comprendre pourquoi à la vue du jeune homme, son cœur battait un plus fort, son visage gagnait en température et ses mains devenaient moites. Elle détestait cela. Elle avait affronté la mort et celle de certains de ses camarades, vu des choses auquel aucun être humain ne devrait être confronté sans sourciller et voilà qu'un nabot arrogant la mettait dans tous ses états.

Sa journée de travail passa à un rythme passablement mortel. Les heures donnaient l'impression d'être des jours et Mikasa avait envie de hurler sur les jeunes qu'elle interrogeait. En effet, le groupe d'orphelins ramassés par les brigadiers la veille étaient plus âgés que ceux dont elle avait eu la charge précédemment et se donnaient un genre de voyous. Ils firent preuve d'insolence envers la jeune fille, la lorgnant sans vergogne, commentant son physique et sous-entendant qu'ils pourraient en obtenir un bon prix s'ils arrivaient à la maîtriser.

Au bout d'un moment, s'en fut trop pour elle. Elle se leva tranquillement de son bureau, passa devant le groupe d'adolescents et saisi par le col celui qui avait l'air d'être le meneur de bande.  
Furieuse mais d'apparence fabuleusement calme, elle plaque le gamin contre un mur et le leva bien au-dessus de sa tête. Les pieds ce l'idiot ne touchaient même plus le sol.

-Écoute moi bien, feula-t-elle, je ne sais pas qui t'a fait croire que tu étais autorisé à parler comme cela d'une femme. Sache que des merdeux comme toi, il y a à peine quatre ans de cela n'auraient pas tenu bien longtemps face à ce que j'ai pu voir. J'ai vu certaines femmes et j'en fais, comme tu t'en doutes, parti, tuer des monstres de quinze mètres d'un seul coup de lame. Alors la prochaine fois que j'entends de telles paroles sortir de ta bouche ou de celle de tes petits camarades, je te brise la nuque, est ce que nous sommes clairs ?

Il dégluti péniblement et acquiesça sans rien dire. Mikasa le lâcha sans aucune autre formalité et retourna à son bureau tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, affalé sur le sol.

Après cet incident, la journée finit de passer au ralenti.

Lorsque qu'elle rentra chez elle, elle avait hâte de s'endormir pour être le plus rapidement possible au matin suivant. Elle avait rendez-vous avec le Caporal à 9 heure du matin.

Avant de se coucher, elle prépara ses affaires pour le jour suivant mais étrangement rien ne lui allait. Elle finit par dégoter une jupe qu'elle ne mettait pas souvent avec un chemisier. Elle avait remarqué que la couleur de la tenue faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Elle essaya également des coiffures et tandis qu'elle regardait, sceptique, le résultat de ses expériences, elle se trouva pathétique.

Elle n'avait aucune raison de se mettre en valeur. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle espérait faire sensation auprès de Livaï, il était son ancien supérieur, avait dix ans de plus qu'elle, de l'expérience et par dessus tout, ce n'était pas les femmes affolées par son charme qui lui manquait. Elle avait souvent entendu des murmures féminins sur son passage. A l'époque elle trouvait ces rumeurs stupides mais aujourd'hui elle comprenait l'effet que cet homme pouvait causer sur la gente féminine.

Mikasa soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle se maudissait de ne s'être jamais intéressée plus tôt aux garçons, un peu de compétences en la matière auraient été les bienvenues en cet instant.

Mais plus jeune c'était impossible, il fallait qu'elle protège Eren. Forcément, cela créait un frein avec les autres garçons, bien qu'il n'y en ait pas eu des tas.

Souvent elle se demandait se que serait sa vie si elle avait répondu positivement aux avances répétées de Jean. Elle l'aimait beaucoup mais pas de cette façon et surtout Eren ne l'aurait jamais supporté.

Jean avait d'ailleurs reproché à la jeune fille son attachement qu'il qualifiait de malsain envers son frère. Après un énième rejet de Mikasa quelques années auparavant, il avait implosé, lui crachant qu'elle finirait seule et malheureuse, à force d'attendre une relation qui ne viendrait jamais parce qu'impossible. Mais il n'avait pas compris qu'elle n'aimait pas Eren de cette façon, il était son frère et elle n'envisageait rien. Il fallait juste qu'elle le maintienne en vie, il était sa famille.

Mikasa se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Jean n'avait finalement pas tord. Elle vivait seule, n'entretenait aucune relation en dehors de ses anciens camarades et surtout, elle était profondément malheureuse. La fin de la guerre lui avait apporté le repos mais lui avait arraché ce qu'il y avait de plus important dans la vie : un but. Protéger Eren, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. A présent elle était désespérément seule et elle n'avait ni le tempérament ni les codes pour pallier à cette solitude.

Elle soupira, refusant de se laisser aller à une déprime nocturne, retira les vêtements qu'elle venait d'essayer, les posa négligemment sur une chaise et se mit au lit. Tout en fixant le plafond, elle essayait de s'imaginer de quoi serait faite la journée du lendemain. Elle voulait fuir très loin et regrettait amèrement d'avoir accepté la proposition de son ancien supérieur. Elle s'endormit angoissée mais impatiente.

Mikasa arriva donc le lendemain devant une toute petite maison qui devait être blanche autrefois mais dont la couleur était un peu passée. Elle inspira profondément, actionna la poignée et entra dans l'office.

Livaï était assis devant un bureau, en train d'étudier des papiers.

-Tiens Ackerman, tu tombes à pic ! J'en peux plus de cette paperasse, tu vas m'aider à trier tout ça. Lança-t-il d'un ton légèrement abrupte.

-Bonjour, répondit elle. Dites moi ce que je dois faire. Intérieurement elle espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait venir uniquement pour du travail administratif, elle en faisait assez toute la journée, et ce ne serait pas vraiment propice pour discuter.

Il secoua la tête et prit une intonation plus détendue.

-Non, laisse tomber, je m'en occuperai ce soir. Viens je vais te faire visiter.

La maisonnette était composée de trois pièces. Il lui expliqua que la plus grande serait celle qui servirait à exposer les produits et à accueillir les clients. La deuxième, à peine plus petite, servirait de réserve. Mikasa songea qu'il faudra donc y installer plusieurs rangées d'étagères afin de gagner de la place. La troisième enfin, était une petite cuisine que Livaï souhaitait gardé à l'abri du public pour lui et ses potentiels futurs employés.

-Alors, commença-t-il une fois le tour du propriétaire exécuté, je t'écoute, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Elle lui exposa ses idées et dans la foulée ils commencèrent à repeindre ensemble la devanture.

Elle se retint de rire quand elle vit Livaï attacher un chiffon autour de sa tête. Il le remarqua mais ne dit rien, trop heureux de voir la jeune fille sourire.

La matinée passa tranquillement mais ils restèrent néanmoins silencieux.

Livaï malgré son air concentré cherchait un sujet de conversation tandis que la phrase d'Erwin résonnait inlassablement dans sa tête« les conversations viennent naturellement entre deux personnes qui s'apprécient » tch. Mikasa devait certainement le haïr vu la qualité de leurs discussions.

Lorsqu'ils finirent, il offrit un verre d'eau à la brune et ils s'appuyèrent ensemble contre le bureau du noiraud. Sans se regarder mais mutuellement gênés par la proximité de leurs corps, ils fixaient en silence le mur en face d'eux.

Mikasa brisa le silence.

-Du beige et du marron.

Il fonça les sourcils et la regarda d'un air inquisiteur.

-Pour les murs, reprit-elle. Je verrais bien deux murs beiges et les deux autres marrons.

-Hum oui tu as raison. Ce sera sobre mais élégant. Avec des meubles en bois foncé ?

Elle acquiesça et le silence retomba.

-Pourquoi tu ne dis jamais rien ? Finit il par lâcher.

La réaction de Mikasa fut immédiate, son visage s'enflamma dans la seconde et son cœur manqua un battement.

-Je.. Excusez-moi ?

-Tch. Tu dis jamais un mot et c'était pareil du temps de l'armée. Il n'y a que tes deux petits copains qui avaient le privilège de pouvoir te parler. Même Kirschtein, alors qu'il te courrait après sans aucune fierté n'a jamais eu droit à un regard.

Elle fronça les sourcils, désorientée. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait ce moment.

-Sauf votre respect, à part nous aboyer dessus, vous n'étiez pas très bavard non plus.

Il esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête. Voilà pourquoi il appréciait cette gamine. Elle ne l'ouvrait jamais mais quand elle le faisait elle avait du répondant. Il eut encore envie de la provoquer un peu mais il ne savait pas à quelle réaction il devait s'attendre.

-C'est bon, calme toi Ackerman, je voulais détendre l'atmosphère.

-Si vous voulez que je vous appelle par votre prénom, appelez-moi par le mien Caporal, lui répondit l'asiatique dans un sourire.

Il fut ravi qu'elle n'ait pas prit la mouche et l'entendre le taquiner fit naître en lui un sentiment inconnu mais agréable.

La journée se déroula plus vite que ce qu'ils espéraient. Ils passèrent l'après midi à dessiner des plans, réaménageant continuellement l'office. Ils discutèrent de diverses choses, s'échangeant quelques sourires et regards appuyés.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la boutique, exténuée, elle décida de se jeter à l'eau.

-Livaï ? Elle prit un air naturel mais le fait de l'interpeller par son prénom lui coûtait plus que ce qu'elle aurait bien aimé avouer. Aheum... Bientôt nous allons nous réunir avec la brigade. Peut être que le Major Erwin sera présent.

Ses mains étaient plus moites que jamais et son cœur allait transpercer sa cage thoracique.

-Est-ce-que... Vous accepteriez de vous joindre à nous ? Cela fera plaisir à tout le monde de vous voir, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

Il la fixa un instant, essayant de lire sur son visage qui des autres ou d'elle serait plus heureux qu'il soit présent à cette stupide soirée, mais la brune paraissait comme à son habitude impassible. Il garda ses yeux sur elle, la déstabilisant deux fois plus.

-Si l'unibrassiste est là alors, pourquoi pas... Mikasa.


	6. Tempêtes

Les jours passèrent plus ou moins identiques. Mikasa avait terminé sa mission dans la ville souterraine, elle travaillait désormais au palais, remplissant à longueur de journées des comptes rendus des taches qu'elle avait effectué.

Lorsqu'elle terminait plus tôt ou qu'elle ne travaillait pas, elle rejoignait Livaï au magasin et l'aidait dans ses travaux.

Il n'avait pas réellement besoin d'elle mais il aimait tellement sa présence qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire.

Depuis que leurs rendez-vous étaient devenus plus réguliers, chacun avait apporté un peu à l'autre. Mikasa avait découvert le plaisir du boire du thé, en échange, dès qu'elle le pouvait elle cuisinait un peu pour le Caporal qui était capable de ne rien avaler de la journée.

Lorsqu'ils bricolaient ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, ou alors de la tâche accomplie au moment même, mais quand ils s'accordaient des pauses, ils se laissaient aller un peu plus.

Ils s'étaient également un peu plus ouvert l'un à l'autre, se racontant leurs enfances. Elle eut le cœur en miettes quand il lui dit que gamin, il avait passé plusieurs jours dans la même pièce que sa mère décédée. Une bouffée d'amour l'avait envahie en pensant à Eren et ses parents qui l'avaient sauvée et accueillie comme si elle était de leur famille, car elle était pleinement consciente que sa vie aurait été courte et misérable s'ils n'avaient pas été là.

Plus les jours passaient, plus elle se détendait au contact de Livaï. Bien entendu certains jours étaient plus compliqués que d'autres. Si Livaï était d'humeur massacrante, elle le remarquait à l'instant où elle franchissait la porte. Son regard était beaucoup plus intense, et il n'ouvrait la bouche que pour râler. Dans ces jours-là, elle faisait comme lui, ne lui parlant que si c'était réellement nécessaire. Ce n'étant pas un homme charmant et encore moins avenant, mais jusque-là il n'avait été pas désobligeant, il lui montrait même sa reconnaissance, parfois, à sa manière.

Un jour, alors qu'elle était exténuée et que cela se voyait, il lui avait formellement interdit de l'aider à faire quoi que ce soit. A la place, il lui avait fait sentir différentes sortes de nouveaux thés qu'il venait de recevoir, afin qu'elle goûte ceux dont l'odeur lui plaisait le plus. Il s'était alors arrêté également de travailler et ils avaient bu plusieurs tasses, échangeant leurs avis.

Ce fut un moment d'une banalité affligeante pour une personne lambda, mais concernant Mikasa, cet instant de partage avait réveillé en elle des sentiments inconnus.

Lui l'avait observée, concentrée sur sa tasse, et son cœur s'était presque brisé devant tant de grâce. Elle était incroyablement belle et il rêvait de pouvoir approfondir cette relation naissante.

Livaï n'en pouvait plus de la voir de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui et de ne rien faire. Alors un jour, il décida de se jeter à l'eau. Elle devait le rejoindre après sa journée de travail.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle le trouva hors de la boutique, appuyé contre le mur de celle-ci, les bras croisés. Elle le questionna du regard.

-J'en ai marre, aujourd'hui c'est repos. Suis-moi.

Hébétée, elle ne répondit rien et marcha à la suite de Livaï qui se dirigeait vers un petit parc non loin du magasin.

Il s'assit à l'ombre d'un magnifique cerisier en fleurs et invita Mikasa à le rejoindre. Elle prit place à côté de lui, tout en se faisant la réflexion qu'ils étaient un tantinet trop proches, mais cette proximité ne semblait pas perturber Livaï.

Une petite rivière coulait presque à leurs pieds, ajoutant un peu de magie à ce lieu que Mikasa découvrait.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, profitant des rayons du soleil et du bruit de l'eau qui courrait.

L'esprit de Mikasa tournait à plein régime. Elle ne savait à cet instant ni que dire, ni que faire. Elle sentait qu'elle devait rompre ce silence avant qu'il ne devienne gênant mais n'avait aucune idée de comment.

Livaï n'en menait pas large non plus. C'était lui qui l'avait amené dans cet endroit, lui qui était fin prêt à se déclarer. Il se trouvait idiot maintenant de ne pas y arriver.

-Est-ce que ça te manque ? Finit-il par lâcher.

Elle coula vers lui un regard interrogateur.

-Tout ça... La guerre, les expéditions, le bataillon...

Elle prit un moment pour réfléchir. L'action lui manquait. Mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait souhaité ne serait-ce qu'une minute revivre cette angoisse continuelle, la peur pour Eren, voir ses camarades tomber au combat. Non. Rien de tout ça ne lui manquait.

-J'aime ma vie comme elle est aujourd'hui, répondit-elle simplement. Pas vous ?

-Bien entendu. Jamais dans ma vie je n'aurai pensé vivre aussi sereinement.

Mikasa fut surprise de cette confession. A vrai dire elle l'était à chaque fois que Livaï lui parlait de ses ressentis, quels qu'ils fussent. Elle s'était tellement habituée à le voir comme un être froid et dépourvu de sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonnée lorsqu'il avouait en avoir.

-Donner des ordres me manque, reprit-il dans un demi-sourire taquin.

-Oh je suis sûre que vous prendrez plaisir à aboyer sur vos futurs employés, continua-t-elle dans un léger rire.

Une fleur de l'arbre se détacha de sa branche, virevolta en vint se poser entre eux. Mikasa fixa la fleur rosée avec admiration et Livaï sauta sur l'occasion. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il sut que cet instant serait décisif.

Il la saisit délicatement, l'observa un instant et se tourna vers la jeune fille. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa finalement. Alors, inspirant discrètement un bon coup, il tendit la main, sentant comme si celle-ci pesait une tonne, et la coinça avec toute la douceur du monde derrière l'oreille de Mikasa qui n'en pouvait plus de rougir.

Aucun des deux n'avait jamais vécu un moment si intense.

Ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de s'observer mutuellement.

-Elle est mieux ici. Dit simplement Livaï d'une voix moins assurée qu'il n'aurait espéré.

Mikasa était complètement sans voix, elle dut contrôler que sa mâchoire ne s'était pas décrochée et n'avait pas atterri sur ses genoux. Elle éfleura la petite fleur du bout de ses doigts, complétement déstabilisée par cet acte dont la tendresse lui avait presque fait exploser le coeur.

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle était sublime. Le rose délicat de la fleur contrastait avec ses cheveux, apportant une harmonie qui ne pouvait être plus parfaite. Il photographia mentalement son portrait en se jurant de ne jamais oublier ce moment.

Il ferma les yeux et déclara d'un air mauvais :

-T'as jamais pu m'encadrer hein ?

-Qu... Je vous demande pardon ? Elle fut ébahie, le moment était si beau, elle pensait enfin qu'un rapprochement était possible et il fichait tout en l'air.

-Tch. Joue pas à ça avec moi gamine, je sais que t'es plus intelligente que ça. On est tous les deux au courant que depuis le tribunal tu rêves de me faire payer pour ce que j'ai fait à ton précieux Eren.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de grimacer en prononçant ces derniers mots. Il jalousait l'adoration sans limite que portait Mikasa à son frère. Il ne le détestait pas mais s'était toujours méfié de son caractère impulsif et irréfléchi.

Mikasa fronça les sourcils, sentant peu à peu la colère s'introduire en elle. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Pourquoi un changement d'attitude si soudain ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous reparlez de ça maintenant. C'était il y a des années, je ne suis pas une idiote, j'ai compris pourquoi vous aviez fait ça.

Devant le silence de son ancien chef, elle reprit avec plus de ferveur.

-Oui, je vous en ai voulu longtemps, oui sur le coup, j'aurai pu vous tuer. Mais les choses ne sont plus les mêmes aujourd'hui. Je ne compte pas les heures que j'ai passé ces derniers temps à vos côtés à vous aider, pourquoi aurais-je fait ça si...

Il la coupa net, conscient de sa bêtise mais trop fier pour perdre la face. Il serrait les dents si fort que la douleur commençait à poindre.

-Fallait pas te forcer morveuse si tu le voulais pas ! J't'ai pas supplié non plus, arrête de croire que t'es indispensable, c'est fini cette époque.

Mikasa explosa.

-Non mais vous êtes sérieux ?! Elle s'était relevée, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. C'est quoi votre problème ? Je croyais que vous aviez changé, que vous étiez sorti de votre crise d'ado qui consistait à faire la gueule un jour un sur deux, mais apparemment je me suis trompée. Vous n'avez toujours pas grandi !

Elle baissa le volume, mais ne put cacher l'immense déception dans sa voix.

-Je me suis bel et bien trompée, vous êtes toujours ce personnage irascible et détestable ! Elle avait craché ses mots comme un serpent crache son venin. Elle désirait le blesser comme il venait de le faire avec elle. Elle ne méritait pas tant de cruauté de sa part. Vous savez quoi ? J'abandonne. Bonne chance avec votre stupide magasin.

Il se leva à son tour et la toisa un instant. Il lâcha un « tch » de circonstance, tourna les talons et s'en alla sans aucune autre explication.

Mikasa le regarda s'éloigner, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux. Elle avait beau chercher dans tous les sens, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle inspira fort et ravala ses amers sanglots. Elle se détestait d'avoir été si stupide et de s'être laissé charmer par cet abruti. Elle avait voulu croire qu'il était peut-être celui qui la sortirait de sa solitude... Effectivement il l'avait fait, pour mieux l'y replonger par la suite.

Malgré tout elle n'arrivait pas à bouger et continuait de le regarder s'éloigner définitivement d'elle. Elle priait intérieurement qu'il se retourne et qu'il revienne. Elle l'aurait pardonné s'il lui avait demandé.

Alors c'est donc ça la force des sentiments ? Songea-t-elle douloureusement. Pardonner même quand on nous blesse... Bien sur elle avait toujours pardonné à Eren ses emportements mais c'était naturel, il était sa famille.

Livaï avançait, se forçant à ne pas se retourner vers elle. S'il le faisait il perdrait toute crédibilité. Il avait paniqué comme un idiot avec l'épisode de cette maudite fleur et s'était senti obligé de reprendre le dessus. C'était sa seule force contre les sentiments qu'il jugeait faibles. Il fallait qu'il soit désagréable, il n'y avait pas eu d'autre solution pour qu'il reprenne le contrôle.

Bien sûr il se haïssait d'avoir eu cette réaction. Il serrait les poings à s'en briser les phalanges. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa putain de fierté prenne le pas sur ce qu'il y avait de plus humain, de plus chaleureux en lui ?

Il eut une boule au ventre lorsqu'il comprit l'évidence. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas et n'accepterait plus jamais de le revoir. En même temps, quoi de plus logique après sa réaction digne du plus grand des fous ?

Mikasa rentra chez elle la mort dans l'âme, et passa la soirée devant sa fenêtre à fixer le vide et à se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour causer une telle réaction. Il avait soudain été pris d'une colère sourde envers elle sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment.

Lorsqu'elle se coucha, elle laissa enfin couler ses larmes de tristesse et de frustration qu'elle retenait depuis l'après-midi. Elle pleura longtemps ainsi, silencieusement et finit par sombrer dans un sommeil qui ne lui permit pas de se reposer.

Les titans envahirent ses songes et l'image d'elle, seule survivante au milieu de tout le bataillon d'exploration fut la seule image dont elle se souvint à son réveil.

Ce matin-là le ciel était aussi noir que les pensées de la jeune fille et c'est sous une pluie battante qu'elle s'était rendue au palais pour remplir ses derniers rapports à la Reine.

Elle travaillait dans son bureau lorsqu'un jeune officier entra en trombe dans son bureau.

-Mademoiselle Ackerman ! Il fit un bref salut militaire. Il y a un ouragan qui arrive près de votre domicile, surtout ne vous rendez pas chez vous, sur ordre de la Reine.

Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna sa tête vers la grande vitre qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit la masse noire qui était de déplaçait dangereusement vers sa zone d'habitation.

-Ma maison... souffla-t-elle, portant la main à sa bouche, choquée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Alors ça c'était la cerise sur le gâteau, avoir eu le cœur brisé la veille ne suffisait pas, le destin s'acharnait encore un peu sur elle. C'était donc quoi la suite, un enterrement ?

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine à cette pensée. Eren !

-Soldat, le bataillon d'exploration, où est-il ? Y'a-t-il des risques que ses membres soient pris dans cette tempête ? La panique se faisait aisément entendre dans sa voix.

La jeune recrue se sentit mal à l'aise devant l'empressement de l'asiatique. Il n'avait pas les renseignements qu'elle lui demandait et ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Euh... Je pense que la Reine Historia sera plus qualifiée que moi pour vous répondre Madem...

-Bien, conduis-moi immédiatement à elle.

Ils quittèrent rapidement le bureau et le soldat amena Mikasa dans la salle du trône, où Historia était occupée à signer des traités. Elle leva la tête et ne put cacher sa contrariété.

-Mikasa, tu as reçu mon message à ce que je vois !

L'intéressée s'inclina devant son amie, habitude qu'elle conservait lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Quand elles étaient entourées d'inconnus ou de membres de la Cour, Mikasa respectait le protocole royal à la lettre.

-Votre altesse, pardon de vous importuner mais j'ai une question très urgente.

-Je t'en prie.

-Savez-vous si Eren est en danger ? Cet ouragan... Est-ce que lui et Armin courent un risque ?

-Rassure-toi, répondit la Reine avec douceur, selon leur plan de route, aujourd'hui ils devraient se trouver à l'opposé même de la tempête. Nos amis ne craignent rien. Soldat ? Fit elle au jeune qui était venu trouver Mikasa, tu peux disposer, merci.

Elle attendit que la porte soit close et enjoignit Mikasa à s'asseoir près d'elle d'un geste. Mikasa ne se fit pas prier, l'émotion lui avait déclenché des tremblements incontrôlés dans les jambes.

Historia releva le menton de l'asiatique et inspecta sévèrement son visage.

-Tu ne dors toujours pas n'est-ce-pas ?

Mikasa secoua la tête négativement.

-Ça allait un peu mieux ces derniers temps mais hier soir les cauchemars sont revenus. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. La faute à qui, pensa-t-elle, acerbe. Elle écarquilla les yeux avec horreur. Et si ma maison est détruite, où vais-je dormir ?

Mikasa n'était pas matérialiste, elle avait acquis son foyer un an auparavant seulement pour son jardin. Elle n'avait pas plus d'attachement que cela envers son foyer, c'était fonctionnel rien d'autre. Mais toujours était-il que dormir sous un toit était toujours plus confortable que dans la rue.

-Calme-toi, je te laisse la maison que l'on utilise pour nos soirées autant que tu en as besoin. La réunion est dans deux jours en plus, tu pourras la préparer un peu comme ça ! J'ai fait évacuer ton quartier par précaution, peut être que l'ouragan va se calmer mais en attendant je préfère que tu sois à l'abri.

L'asiatique avait complètement oublié la soirée traditionnelle... Elle allait enfin voir Eren, lui parler, se confier.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et remercia son amie en la prenant dans les bras.

Elle retourna à son bureau et passa le reste de la journée à observer l'orage de sa fenêtre. Tant pis pour la paperasse qui l'attendait, sa vie volait littéralement en éclat, elle avait bien le droit de s'octroyer une pause.


	7. Hope

Mikasa prenait ses marques dans l'immense demeure prêtée gracieusement par la Reine.

Après la tempête, elle avait pu se rendre chez elle et avait constaté que sa maison avait effectivement été détruite. Elle avait récupéré quelques affaires dans les décombres et habitait dorénavant le lieu de leurs réunions, le temps de trouver autre chose.

Elle n'aimait pas tellement cet endroit. Trop grand, trop froid.

La demeure disposait de six chambres, trois salles de bain, qui se trouvaient à l'étage. Un gigantesque séjour et une cuisine de la même taille se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée, qui donnait directement sur une forêt.

C'était le matin, Mikasa prenait son thé devant les immenses fenêtres du salon, perdue dans ses pensées.

Viendrait-il ce soir ? Non impossible, pas après la scène de l'autre jour, cela n'avait aucun sens. Son cœur se serra, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de cet homme pour réagir ainsi. Elle avait tellement crû que quelque chose se passait entre eux... Elle secoua la tête, il ne fallait pas penser à cela maintenant.

Elle jeta un œil à la petite fleur de cerisier qu'elle avait conservé, posée sur une table basse. Elle commençait à se flétrir. Mikasa avait passé ces derniers soirs à la contempler, telle une figure sainte. C'était cette fleur qui symbolisait les derniers moments insouciants que Mikasa avait passé. Après cela, tout s'était effondré.

Elle soupira et décida de se mettre au travail.

Sa journée consista en un grand rangement et nettoyage du manoir ainsi qu'à la préparation des lits en attendant la venue de Sasha et Jean qui étaient comme d'habitude chargés du dîner.

Ils arrivèrent en milieu d'après-midi et Mikasa les accueillis avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle retrouvait ses amis. Sasha lui sauta littéralement dessus en hurlant pour la saluer et Jean la serra un peu trop dans ses bras mais cela ne l'ennuya pas, le bonheur d'avoir une présence réconfortante prit le pas sur la gêne qu'elle aurait ressenti habituellement.

-Regarde Mikasa, s'exclama Sasha, des étoiles dans les yeux, on va se régaler !

Elle écarta les pans de tissus qui masquaient le contenu de la charrette et l'asiatique comprit l'engouement de son amie. Il y avait de la viande pour au moins trois jours, des légumes à ne plus savoir qu'en faire et deux caisses de vin. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais... C'est beaucoup trop non ?

-Tu connais Sasha, y'en a jamais trop avec elle ! Rit Jean. Si on ne finit pas tout ce soir, tu garderas les restes, ça te fera ça de moins à penser. Sa mine se rembrunit, Historia nous a écrit pour nous informer de ce qui était arrivé à ta maison...C'est terrible.

Mikasa se trouva affreusement gênée, refusant qu'on lui fasse la charité mais Sasha intervint :

-Ce n'est pas la peine de discuter, Jean a raison, tu as assez de raison d'être perturbée, au moins te nourrir ne sera plus un souci ! répliqua Sasha dans un sourire.

Devant le ton autoritaire de la jeune fille, Mikasa abdiqua et remercia ses deux amis.

Ils déchargèrent le contenu de la charrette et commencèrent à préparer le repas.

Armin et Eren arrivèrent à la tombée de la nuit, dès la fin de leur longue expédition et Mikasa se rua sur son frère.

Ils s'étreignirent tous les trois longuement, après cela Eren se dépêcha d'aller taquiner Jean, tandis que Mikasa et Armin échangeait sur les dernières découvertes du bataillon.

Mikasa était enfin apaisée. Avoir retrouvé Eren était ce qui pouvait la rassurer le plus en ce monde. Elle savait qu'ils parleraient, qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui sans tabous et qu'il la conseillerai de la même façon.

Il ne manquait plus qu'Historia, mais le groupe n'était pas surpris, ses retards étaient fréquents. Quand on est Reine, il y a toujours des imprévus...

Elle arriva une heure plus tard, mais quand elle franchit le seuil de la porte, le cœur de Mikasa rata un battement puis s'affola.

-Coucou tout le monde ! Entonna joyeusement la blonde, Regardez qui j'ai trouvé en chemin !

C'était un cauchemar. Elle était pourtant sensée passer une bonne soirée.

-Major ! Caporal-Chef ! Hurla Eren, heureux comme si c'était Noel.

Tous se rapprochèrent des nouveaux arrivants pour les saluer, à l'exception de Mikasa qui resta en retrait, paralysée, ce qu'Eren ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il fronça les sourcils et se dit que l'attitude de sa sœur résultait du bébé qu'Erwin portait de son bras.

Sasha s'approcha de l'enfant les larmes aux yeux d'émerveillements et congratula chaleureusement Erwin. Tout le monde comprit son émotion et personne ne se moqua d'elle.

Avec la maladie de Connie, il était impossible pour elle ne serait-ce que de penser à fonder une famille. Elle en avait toujours rêvé mais elle savait aujourd'hui que ce rêve allait rester ce qu'il était et ne jamais se réaliser.

Mikasa se gifla intérieurement et se décida à bouger. Elle accueilli le major avec un sourire, comme si de rien n'était, s'intéressa quelques secondes à l'enfant et se contenta de lancer un « bonsoir Caporal » des plus glacials à Livaï qui se contenta de la fixer sans expression.

Historia informa tout le monde qu'elle et leurs anciens supérieurs ne resteraient pas longtemps et tout le monde parut déçu. Erwin s'expliqua :

-Historia a des affaires importantes à régler et mon je ne peux me permettre de ramener ma fille à ma femme à l'aube, dit-il dans un sourire espiègle.

-Et vous Caporal ? Demanda Jean

\- Plus l'âge pour vos conneries, marmonna celui-ci, qui commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il foutait là.

L'asiatique n'en fut que plus irritée mais resta impassible.

-Bien ! On est tous là et le repas est prêt, passons à table, s'exclama Sasha dont le ventre hurlait famine depuis déjà un bon moment.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de l'énorme table et discutèrent joyeusement du bébé d'Erwin. Seul Livaï paraissait s'ennuyer ferme, ce que remarqua Mikasa avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Comment s'appelle cette petite merveille ? Demanda Sasha

-Elle s'appelle Hope. C'est une ancienne langue et ça signifie « espoir ».

Tout le monde comprit la signification de ce prénom et y alla de son commentaire positif. La conversation dévia sur les nouvelles activités de chacun et Armin et Eren en profitèrent pour raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu de nouveau durant leur dernière expédition.

Le repas fut agréable, tout le monde se régala et but un petit peu plus que de raison. Personne ne sembla remarqua le froid entre Mikasa et Livaï.

Ils prirent le dessert de façon plus décontractée, sur les canapés entourant la table basse.

-Oh ! Quelle est belle cette fleur ! S'écria Historia, en saisissant délicatement la fleur de cerisier offerte par Livaï.

Mikasa cessa de respirer, sentant les prunelles de son Caporal rivées sur elle. Quelle imbécile ! Pourquoi l'avait-elle oublié sur cette maudite table ! Elle baissa la tête, tout en priant que personne ne lui adresse la parole. C'était sans compter sur la Reine, dont la curiosité était piquée.

-C'est toi qui l'a cueillie Mikasa ? Je n'ai pas vu de cerisier sur le chemin. Reprit la blonde. Livaï se pencha imperceptiblement en avant, curieux d'entendre ce qu'allait répondre la brune.

L'intéressée serra les dents, choisissant ses mots avec précautions. Il savait aussi bien qu'elle que c'était la fleur. C'était le moment pour le blesser. Elle releva la tête et déclara d'un air détaché.

-Non, c'est un collègue qui me l'a donnée. Mais il est insupportable, tu peux la jeter si tu en as envie, j'ai simplement oublié de le faire.

Historia fronça les sourcils et Livaï serra les poings.

-Tu es dure je trouve, cette fleur ne mérite pas d'être jetée simplement par ce que tu n'aimes pas celui qui t'en as fait cadeau.

L'asiatique haussa les épaules et espéra que quelqu'un change rapidement de sujet, mais une fois de plus, Jean brisa ses espoirs.

-Mikasa, tu sais si un de tes collègues t'ennuies, tu peux me le dire, j'hésiterai pas à aller le voir et..

-Merci Jean, ne t'inquiète pas, je gère la situation, le coupa-t-elle rapidement, sentant son malaise grandir et le regard de Livaï la bruler de plus en plus.

« Tu dois te régaler à m'entendre mentir hein » songea-t-elle, plus enervée que jamais.

Eren, qui rêvait d'envoyer son poing dans le visage de Jean, vint au secours de sa sœur adoptive et bifurqua sur un autre sujet, bien moins drôle cette fois.

-Alors Sasha, comment va Connie ?

Elle hocha la tête, mitigée.

-Eh bien il a ses hauts et ses bas, comme d'habitude. En ce moment ça ne va pas fort. La nuit il dort très peu et fait beaucoup de cauchemars, la journée il est donc trop assommé pour faire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu devrais le sortir de tout ce merdier.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le Caporal, surpris. Ils avaient presque oublié sa présence étant donné qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de tout le repas, se contentant d'écouter.

Sasha le fixa, interdite. Livaï roula des yeux devant son incompréhension.

-Sors le de ces foutus murs, emmène le voir des nouveaux endroits, d'après le morveux, il montra Eren d'un signe de tête, au-delà de cette prison il y a des endroits magnifiques. Ça lui changera les idées, crois-moi.

Elle acquiesça, hésitante :

-Merci Caporal, j'y penserai.

Erwin voulu se lever pour prendre une nouvelle bouteille de vin non entamée. Il confia donc sa fille à la personne assise à ses côtés, Mikasa. Celle-ci secoua la tête dans tous les sens en signe de protestation :

-Non Major je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je n'ai jamais porté de bébé !

Il rit et la rassura :

-Justement, il y a un début à tout ! Et moi je le fais avec un bras seulement, alors je pense que c'est à ta portée.

Elle abdiqua et prit très délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras et la berça, frappée par la taille minuscule du nourrisson qui gazouillait de bonheur.

Le cœur de Livaï fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait ôter ses yeux de Mikasa. Il se jura de garder son visage toute sa vie dans sa mémoire.

Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient écarquillés à la fois par la surprise de tenir un enfant mais également par l'émotion de ce moment, un sourire émerveillé s'étala sur son visage. Il comprit à quoi elle pensait ; elle aussi un jour, serait certainement mère et elle aussi, retiendrait la vie dans ses bras.

L'idée que ce serait leur enfant s'installa un instant dans son esprit mais la cruelle réalité le rappela à l'ordre « non, j'ai déconné ». Il serra les dents et détourna le regard.

Mais Mikasa avait senti le regard brulant de son supérieur. Elle n'osait pas espérer qu'il regrette à cet instant les paroles blessantes qu'il avait eu à son égard et pourtant, elle s'était rendu compte de l'intensité de ce regard, ce qui devait bien signifier quelque chose. Restait à savoir quoi. Cette pensée la déprima un peu plus.

Erwin se rassit et reprit la petite Hope sur ses genoux, quand Historia déclara à regret qu'il était temps de partir.

Pour Mikasa, il était hors de question qu'elle dise au revoir à Livaï. Ils avaient réussi à s'éviter toute la soirée, impossible de s'imposer des salutations gênantes. Elle prit donc Historia dans les bras, la remercia encore de l'héberger, salua chaleureusement Erwin et profita que tout le monde était agglutiné autour d'eux pour s'éclipser dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, le petit groupe restant s'installa sur la terrasse et se racontèrent des anecdotes propres à leurs vies.

Eren, inquiet pour sa sœur, rejoint Mikasa qui se tenait légèrement à l'écart.

-Ça t'allait bien un bébé dans les bras, lui dit-il dans un petit sourire.

Elle rougit.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, je n'ai pas l'allure d'une mère.

-Pour en avoir fait les frais pendant tout ce temps, je t'assure que tu serais une mère parfaite !

Elle lui lança un regard faussement réprobateur et ils rirent ensemble. Après un moment de silence, il se radoucit, ne voulant pas la brusquer et reprit :

-Bon, tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ?

Mikasa prit une profonde inspiration, elle ne savait pas comment présenter la chose. Finalement elle déballa tout d'une traite.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un... Ne commence à sourire bêtement, écoute moi tu vas voir ! Donc, quand j'ai rencontré cette personne, ça n'allait pas.

-Toujours tes insomnies ?

-Oui. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble lui et moi. Je l'aidais pour son travail, nous discutions de plein de choses, tout se passait plutôt bien et j'allais mieux, vraiment mieux. Un silence. Et un jour, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je croyais que... Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant ses mots. Je croyais qu'il allait me dire ce qu'il ressentait pour moi et finalement, il m'a repoussé sans raisons... Je ne comprends pas Eren, je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'il m'inflige cela. Sa voix se brisa et le cœur d'Eren aussi. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Mikasa sombrer de la sorte pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

-Est-ce que c'est ce fameux collègue dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ? Celui de la fleur ?

Elle fit la moue, tenté de lui dire la vérité mais n'y arrivant pas.

-Oui, c'est cette personne.

L'expérience d'Eren en matière amoureuse étant proche du néant, il ne pouvait pas lui donner de conseils mais il tenta néanmoins.

-Peut être que tu devrais prendre ton courage à deux mains et ravaler ta fierté en allant le voir. Tu devrais lui demander ce qui justifie son comportement. Si son explication ne tient pas la route, alors tu sauras que tu as perdu du temps avec lui et tu pourras tourner la page.

Mikasa se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça de la tête. Était-elle prête pour une confrontation ? Non, définitivement pas. Avait-elle le choix ? Pas vraiment non plus.

-Et avec le Caporal-Chef, c'est quoi le problème ?

Elle fut prise de court mais croisa les doigts pour que cela ne se remarque pas.

-Co-Comment ça ?

-Me prend pas pour une bille, vous ne vous êtes pas adressé un mot ni un regard de la soirée !

-Je ne l'apprécie pas, c'est tout... Souffla-t-elle, soudain désireuse de clore cette conversation au plus vite.

Eren haussa les sourcils devant la réaction de sa sœur mais ne renchérit pas. Il se leva, s'étira et déclara qu'il allait se coucher.

Ils débarrassèrent, firent la vaisselle et prirent la direction de leurs chambres respectives.

Voyant que Mikasa restait au rez-de-chaussée, Armin s'approcha d'elle.

-Ça ne va pas Mikasa ? Tu ne veux pas aller dormir ?

Elle sourit tendrement à son ami, lui qui s'inquiétait toujours pour les autres.

-Ne t'en fais pas Armin, je prépare juste le petit-déjeuner pour demain, je monte juste après.

Il apposa une main sur l'épaule de l'asiatique et lui dit d'un sourire triste :

-Je sais qu'on se voit plus trop en ce moment, mais quand j'aurai une longue permission, j'espère que tu me raconteras ce qui te tracasse. Bonne nuit Mikasa.

Elle le regarda monter les escaliers, des larmes dans les yeux. Que ferait-elle sans lui ? Sans Eren ? Elle les avait protégés pendant toutes ces années et aujourd'hui ils lui rendaient la pareille.

Elle soupira et décida de sortit prendre un peu l'air, car les paroles d'Eren résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

Le bruit du gravier qui crisse lui fit relever la tête, aux aguets. Une ombre s'approchait, mais elle ne pouvait distinguer ce que c'était.

Quand elle put enfin discerner ce qu'il en était, son souffle se coupa.

-Livaï... ?


	8. La ritournelle

ATTENTION 🍋

Le bruit du gravier qui crisse lui fit relever la tête, aux aguets. Une ombre s'approchait, mais elle ne pouvait distinguer ce que c'était.

Quand elle put enfin discerner ce qu'il en était, son estomac se tordit.

-Livaï... ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement, si faible qu'elle n'était même pas sure d'avoir prononcé son prénom. Maintenant elle en était sure, c'était bien lui qui avançait vers elle. Il était encore à une dizaine de mètres, ce qui laissait le temps à Mikasa de réfléchir à quel comportement adopter. Mais sa capacité de réfléchir était pour l'heure proche du néant, trop choquée par le retour de l'homme.

La lune éclairait son visage et Mikasa put en profiter en toute discrétion. Il marchait tête baissée mais elle pouvait clairement déchiffrer ses traits. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés mais il son air était plutôt serein. Elle déglutit devant le charme violent qu'il dégageait. Comment était ce possible qu'elle ait raté cela durant ses années à l'armée ? « A cause d'un caractère infâme qui ferait fuir la plus sainte des femmes peut être ? » Le cœur de Mikasa battait à tout rompre. Bon sang, pourquoi revenait-il ? Pour elle ? Elle secoua la tête, non il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense comme cela, elle allait forcement être déçue.

Quatre mètres, il releva la tête. Plus de doute, c'était bien lui. Trois mètres, il balaya la propriété des yeux, cherchant la porte d'entrée. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la flamme d'une petite bougie. Deux mètres. Une silhouette, Elle ? Il s'arrêta. « Merde ! » Ce n'était pas comme cela que les choses devaient se passer. Un mètre. Il s'arrêta et la fixa.

Mikasa rêvait à ce moment d'être foudroyée pour ne pas vivre ce moment qui s'annonçait être des plus gênants. Elle ferma les yeux et décida de faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu.

-Tu vas jouer l'aveugle longtemps Ackerman ?

Elle lui lança un regard assassin.

-Vous avez oublié quelque chose Caporal ? Elle prit plaisir à appuyer sur le dernier mot, histoire de lui faire comprendre que leur complicité était bien de l'histoire ancienne.

Il soupira, tira une chaise et s'assit face à elle. Elle ne peut éviter son regard et se plongea dans ses yeux sans expressions.

-Non mais tu sais que ne supporte pas l'impolitesse, il sourit légèrement, et je crois qu'une morveuse insolente ne m'a pas dit au revoir, volontairement.

Mikasa ne rebondit pas là dessus et garda son visage fermé, s'il imaginait sincèrement qu'elle allait jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui après ce qu'il lui avait fait, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

Elle laissa passer un silence, elle voulait savoir pourquoi il était revenu, s'accrochant désespérément à cet espoir fou que ce soit pour elle, mais il ne semblait pas prêt à parler. Très bien.

-Vous avez oublié quelque chose Caporal ? répéta-t-elle d'un ton empreint de lassitude.

Livaï haussa un sourcil.

-Tu vas me poser ta foutue question combien de fois ?

Mikasa sentait la colère monter en elle de façon incontrôlable, sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, ses mains commencèrent à trembler.

-Je ne sais pas, donnez-moi une réponse et j'aviserai ensuite, lui répondit elle, acerbe.

Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il savait pourquoi elle était comme ça avec lui mais il était revenu pour elle, c'était pourtant clair, mais elle ne semblait pas disposée à lui pardonner son comportement.

Comme elle tournait la tête pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard, il put la contempler à sa guise. La flamme de la bougie dansait devant sa figure, lui donnait des airs de créature mystique. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu autant de beauté sur un visage.

Même avec son air boudeur qui la faisait ressembler à une gosse capricieuse, il la trouvait parfaite. Quand elle était concentrée, il la trouvait parfaite, quand ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse, son cœur se serrait et lorsqu'elle souriait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, ce qui était plutôt incongru venant de lui.

Elle sentait qu'il l'observait et son malaise s'accentua. Elle s'imagina en train de lui mettre une énorme gifle pour le motiver à parler. Étrangement, cette vision la calma quelques instants.

-Ackerman je... C'était intéressant de te voir tenir un mioche.

Sérieusement ? C'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ? Il se maudit d'avoir osé lui sortir une connerie pareille. Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, il reprit d'une traite, après s'être armé de courage :

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai lâché ces deux abrutis et pourquoi je suis revenu ? Eh bien c'est pour te parler. Je savais que je te trouverai avec ta tête de déterrée en train de ruminer. Mais tu vois, je me suis trompé sur un point, je pensais qu'Eren serait en train de te chouiner dans les bras ou que Kirschtein te ferait les yeux doux à s'en décoller les paupières.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il l'arrêta d'un signe de la main et elle approuva d'un léger hochement de tête, l'invitant à continuer.

-Je suis revenu pour... et puis merde, je suis revenu pour te présenter des excuses.

Cette fois Mikasa ne trouva rien à dire, son corps parla pour elle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise mais aucun son ne sortit de celle-ci.

A cette vue, Livaï dû se retenir de fondre sur elle et de capturer ses lèvres qui semblaient l'appeler. Mais il continua sans rien laisser paraître.

-Je sais que je peux être un parfait enfoiré quand je m'y mets et je n'ai pas d'excuses, je n'en cherche pas non plus. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me pardonner, si tu en as envie.

Mikasa sentit les larmes affluer aux coins de ses yeux et les ravala difficilement. Sa respiration s'était bloquée et son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Elle voyait bien qu'il attendait une réponse de sa part et pourtant elle était incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente. Elle contourna le problème.

-Comment avance la boutique ? Murmura-t-elle sans le regarder.

Il eut envie de sourire car il comprit sa diversion.

-Un peu moins rapidement depuis que tu n'es plus là pour m'aider, répondit-il doucement, les murs sont peints, je pense pouvoir ouvrir à la fin du mois.

-Bien... Je passerai quand vous aurez ouvert alors, il y a un thé que vous m'aviez fait goûter que j'avais beaucoup apprécié et...

-Mikasa, regarde-moi.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux affolés et il ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir devant cette vision. Elle le craignait et c'était normal, après sa réaction inattendue, mais aujourd'hui il était prêt à tout pour regagner sa confiance.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement, plongeant ses yeux d'acier dans ceux de la jeune fille.

Cette fois, elle put réagir et enfin dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-Pourquoi avez-vous changé si brusquement de comportement ? Je pensais que l'on s'entendait bien... Sa voix se perdit et elle dut déglutir afin de retenir un sanglot.

Il se rapprocha vivement d'elle, le cœur brisé de la voir dans cet état par sa faute. Mikasa voulut détourner son regard mais il retint durement son visage, maintenant le contact visuel entre eux. La sensation de la main de Livaï sur sa peau la fit rougir, ce qu'il remarqua.

-Gamine, il faut que tu comprennes, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être proche des gens. Je crois que tu es une des seules personnes à me comprendre sur ce point ? Elle acquiesça, bien consciente de sa propre solitude et de sa difficulté à s'ouvrir aux autres. Alors voilà, j'ai simplement paniqué, j'ai voulu reprendre le contrôle, à ma façon.

Il relâcha son visage et le contact entre eux manqua immédiatement à la jeune fille. Elle voulait encore lui en vouloir mais elle ne pouvait pas, il lui avait trop manqué et elle était trop attachée à leur relation. Son visage s'adoucit et elle fit un petit sourire à Livaï, lui signifiant qu'il était pardonné.

Il se redressa, fronça les sourcils d'hésitation et se pencha à nouveau vers elle. Elle l'observa, confuse.

Il dirigea une main incertaine vers les siennes et s'arrêta juste au-dessus. Il demeura là, sa main suspendue.

-Livaï... ? Mikasa était en perdition, ne comprenant rien au geste de l'homme.

Il se décida finalement à esquisser un mouvement au son de sa voix. Il abaissa son bras et effleura une des mains de Mikasa.

Elle se laissa faire et osa même aller plus loin en lui prenant la main et en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il fut surpris car il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Mikasa lui montre un signe d'affection, il se voyait trop en elle et se trompait rarement sur ses réactions. Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, sans bouger ni parler, à fixer leurs mains qui les unissaient.

-Tu sais il y a une gamine, il marqua une pause, prêt à tout déballer, elle est assez insolente, quand elle veut bien ouvrir la bouche, elle tire la gueule les trois quarts du temps, elle est têtue, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Il se redressa et dégagea une mèche de cheveux de jais, permettant à Mikasa de le regarder. Mais elle est aussi, gentille et prête à tout pour aider ceux qu'elle aime, elle a un cœur immense. Elle est... il se mordit l'intérieur des joues, même lui ne croyait pas à ce qu'il était en train de faire : déclarer sa flamme à Ackerman en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle est belle si tu savais, elle ce regard tellement profond qui déstabiliserait n'importe qui. Il baissa la tête en signe d'abandon. Elle est tellement énervante cette gamine...

Mikasa se mordait la lèvre inférieure si fort qu'elle commençait à sentir un gout métallique sur sa langue. Elle voulait sourire, mais elle craignait tellement la douche froide qu'elle se refusait de croire qu'il parlait d'elle.

Elle resserra son emprise sur la main du Caporal et déclara d'une voix mal assurée :

-P-peut-être que vous devriez dire à cette gamine à quel point elle compte pour vous, peut-être qu'elle... Qu'elle... Ressent aussi quelque chose.

-Vraiment ? Et dis-moi ce qu'elle pourrait penser alors.

Le cœur de l'asiatique rata un battement. Elle n'était pas prête à dévoiler ses sentiments et il l'a mettait au pied du mur. « Quel mauvais joueur » pensa-t-elle. Néanmoins, elle sourit et reprit :

-Je pense qu'elle a du mal à vous cerner à cause de votre sale caractère, elle lui lança un regard lourd de sens, mais que malgré cela elle s'est rendu compte que vous étiez beaucoup plus émotif que ce que vous ne voulez bien laisser paraître. Elle a vu également en vous quelqu'un de bon, d'honnête, de passionné et... Elle ne put continuer, sa timidité l'étranglait et sa voix se bloqua littéralement. Livaï tiqua devant cette phrase inachevée et se pencha encore un peu plus vers elle. Trop près.

-Et ?

Elle ferma les yeux et se dit que ce serait plus simple si elle les gardait clos.

-Et je crois qu'elle aime beaucoup vos yeux.

Un ange passa, puis un second. Mikasa ouvrit fébrilement ses yeux, prête à recevoir un flot de railleries de la part de Livaï.

Il n'hésita plus une seconde et dès l'instant où leur regards se croisèrent, il fondit sur elle et plaqua violemment ses lèvres sur celles de Mikasa.

Celle-ci sursauta mais ne rompit pas le baiser, trop choquée pour réagir.

Quand il sépara leurs bouches, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'asiatique qui semblait se trouver entre la vie et la mort.

-Je n'aurai pas dû ?

-N-non... Enfin si ! J-je ne m'attendais pas à cela... Pardon.

Il secoua sa tête en souriant et pris en coupe le visage de Mikasa.

-Ne sois pas désolée, je voulais le faire depuis très longtemps mais j'ai agi comme un con avec toi.

Elle rougit de plus belle et murmura :

-Alors recommence.

Cette fois ci, elle ne resta pas sans réaction. Elle lui rendit son étreinte passionnée et aventura ses mains dans la nuque de Livaï. Celui-ci lui agrippa fermement la taille et rapprocha son corps du sien sans ménagement.

Mikasa était bouleversée par les événements ; c'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait quelqu'un et l'expérience était plus que satisfaisante, néanmoins elle sentait que quelque chose en elle réclamait plus que cela. Elle comprenait également devant l'avidité des gestes de Livaï que celui-ci ne comptait pas s'arrêter là non plus. Cette pensée la terrorisa une seconde et laissa place à un sentiment beaucoup plus fort, de l'excitation.

Livaï n'en menait pas large non plus. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de la posséder, il y était enfin parvenu et avait du mal à contenir ses mouvements. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui arracher ses vêtements et lui faire l'amour sur la table de la terrasse.

Il parcourut de ses doigts le corps de son amante tandis qu'elle posait ses mains sur le torse qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru aussi puissant de l'homme.

Ils s'embrassèrent plus fort encore, découvrant chacun la langue et le corps de l'autre quand Mikasa se recula vivement, reprenant son souffle.

Elle se leva et tendit sa main vers lui. Il leva vers elle des yeux interrogateurs puis elle déclara calmement :

-On ne peut pas rester ici.

Livaï saisit délicatement cette main qu'il avait tant désiré toucher et suivit Mikasa à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle le guida vers les escaliers puis ils montèrent à sa chambre, faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et lorsqu'il se retourna il la trouva assise docilement sur le rebord du lit. Une bougie allumée faisait danser leurs ombres sur les murs de la pièce. Il s'assit près d'elle et coinça les cheveux de la soldate derrière ses oreilles. Puis il saisit une de ses mèches de cheveux à la racine et fit glissa sa main le long de celle-ci. Arrivé à la fin, il fit évoluer sa main de ses cheveux jusqu'à l'épaule de Mikasa, le long de son bras et enfin sur sa cuisse où était posé nonchalamment sa main.

Tandis qu'il avait parcouru son corps elle ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux et peinait à respirer. Elle fit glisser le gilet qu'elle portait le long de son dos afin de lui dévoiler son anatomie.

Il remonta sa main au niveau de la gorge de la jeune fille et la fit descendre jusqu'au premier bouton de son corsage. Livaï la regardait, attendant sa permission qui vint sans se faire attendre.

Il défit alors lentement les boutons du haut de l'asiatique et lui retira avec une infinie douceur. Elle rougit, et baissa la tête, honteuse de se retrouver ainsi exposée face à lui. Il lui releva la tête et frôla ses lèvres sans les embrasser avant de murmurer :

-N'aies pas peur de moi Mikasa.

Elle rougit de plus belle et laisser échapper un gémissement quand elle sentit la bouche de son aîné s'emparer du bout de son sein. Instinctivement, elle s'accrocha aux cheveux de celui qui prenait plaisir à la tourmenter.

Alors, agacée par sa propre passivité elle passa à la vitesse supérieure et s'attaqua elle aussi à la chemise de Livaï, qui sourit en sentant l'urgence qu'elle mettait dans ses gestes. Elle était fébrile mais elle réussit néanmoins à le débarrasser de ce tissu qu'elle jugeait superflu.

D'un geste infiniment doux il l'allongea sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Mikasa comprit et paniqua instinctivement. Sasha lui avait raconté sa première fois avec Connie et avait bien insisté sur le caractère douloureux de la chose. De plus elle était complètement inexpérimentée en la matière et ne voulait pas passer pour une gourde.

Livaï de son côté ressentait son désir accroître presque douloureusement. Il était toujours aussi concentré sur la poitrine de sa conquête, appréciant de plus en plus les gémissements que cela lui arrachait.

Il glissa sa main libre le long de la jambe de Mikasa, sous sa jupe, puis la faufila sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Arrivé à quelques centimètres de l'entrejambe de sa partenaire, il se redressa et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

-Tu l'as déjà fait ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement. Il allait se moquer d'elle, elle en était certaine. Elle était loin de se douter pourtant à quel point sa réponse l'avait rendu heureux. Il était le premier à explorer, à chérir ce corps. Il était le premier à qui elle se dévoilait, à qui elle s'offrait. Son orgueil et son membre gonflèrent un peu plus.

-Hè ! dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne vais pas te faire mal, c'est promis tu m'entends ? Fais-moi confiance, détends-toi. Et si tu veux arrêter, dis le moi. Il l'embrassa tendrement, calmement, afin de calmer un peu ses ardeurs et de lui prouver qu'il irait au rythme qu'elle lui imposerait.

Mikasa fronça les sourcils.

-Non je ne veux pas arrêter, c'est juste que... Je ne sais pas comment on fait... Elle n'avait pas osé le regarder en lui avouant cela, elle était beaucoup trop embarrassée.

Il sourit malgré lui, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait si désarçonnée, si fragile. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis là. Je vais te montrer. Sa voix était plus rauque que jamais. Il crevait d'impatience mais il était hors de question qu'il foire tout avec elle sur ce plan là. Il n'allait certainement pas écouter ses propres désirs avant les siens. C'était sa première fois, il voulait qu'elle ne l'oublie jamais et qu'elle n'en retienne que le plaisir qu'il allait lui donner.

Soudain Mikasa se remémora tout ce que Sasha lui avait raconté à propose de ça. En effet, la brune, ne manquait jamais de raconter les détails les plus intimes de sa vie sexuelle avec Connie, au grand désespoir de l'asiatique qui trouvait cela atrocement gênant. Elle se souvint qu'un jour son amie lui avait dit :

« -Les hommes aiment qu'on prenne des initiatives Mikasa. Même si c'est raté, ils retiennent une chose, c'est qu'on a au moins essayé de les dominer. Et crois-moi ils adooorent ça ! »

Alors la jeune fille remercia intérieurement Sasha pour ce conseil et décida de l'appliquer.

Elle se redressa vivement et passa au dessus de Livaï, inversement leurs positions. Il retrouvait bien là celle pour qui son cœur avait flanché. Combative et forte. Il se redressa à son tour fin de coller son corps brûlant à celui de Mikasa.

Elle était donc assise sur lui et avait accès à tout le haut de son corps. Elle commença par embrasser très délicatement son cou, puis intensifia ses baisers lorsqu'elle descendit. Elle attaqua les épaules puis le torse de Livaï.

La voir prendre le contrôle avait déclenché une tempête de désir chez l'intéressé qui ne pouvait plus attendre. Dans ces gestes, elle lui faisait sentir le désir qu'elle avait pour lui et pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Il murmura son prénom et la jeune fille, joueuse, lui répondit en effleura de sa langue les muscles si bien dessinés de Livaï.

-Bordel Mikasa...

Elle eut un petit rire et contre attente, cessa ses caresses, se mordit la lèvre et se rallongea près de lui, afin qu'il reprenne les devants.

Livaï n'en fut pas moins heureux et accéléra le rythme. Il se positionna entre ses jambes et fit glisser lentement la jupe de Mikasa ainsi que sa culotte, la dévoilant entièrement à son regard avide.

Ne voulant surtout pas la mettre mal à l'aise, il se débarrassa très rapidement lui aussi des vêtements qui lui restaient. Mikasa crut à cet instant que la vie la quittait. Il était parfait. Elle allait le faire avec lui, celui pour qui son cœur battait un peu plus vite, son Caporal.

Elle se redressa et l'attira brusquement à elle. Elle voulait le sentir contre elle, sentir son odeur, goûter sa peau, elle le voulait en elle, encore et encore.

Il l'embrassa avidement en la prenant par les hanches, et fit glisser sa langue sur sa gorge, son buste, ses seins, jusqu'à son nombril.

Il aventura sa main vers l'antre sacrée de Mikasa et fut heureux de constater qu'elle avait vraiment envie de lui. Il la prépara quelques instants de ses doigts pour ne pas la brusquer, lui arrachant des gémissements impatients.

-Tu es prête ? Lui demanda-t-il, sans reconnaître sa propre voix.

-O-oui, elle déglutit, et retint sa respiration, prête à ressentir la douleur.

Livaï secoua la tête et tandis qu'il pénétrait en elle le plus lentement possible, lui intima de respirer calmement, profondément.

Le plaisir qu'il ressentit durant la seule pénétration faillit le rendre fou et s'arrêter pour qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence en elle fut bien plus difficile que ce qu'il n'aurait cru. Il embrassait sa bouche, ses joues, sa mâchoire, pour qu'elle oublie la douleur qu'il lisait sur son visage.

Cette douleur était forte, mais à la grande surprise de la jeune fille, elle disparut très rapidement, laissant place à une sensation de chaleur beaucoup plus agréable. Elle le fit comprendre à Livaï en enroulant ses jambes autour des siennes.

Il commença alors des va-et-vient lents, les plongeant l'un et l'autre dans une transe communicative.

Leurs gémissements et leurs souffles s'accordaient parfaitement. Chacun dévorait les yeux et les lèvres de l'autre, laissait des marques éphémères sur leurs corps mouvants.

Livaï perdait pied petit à petit, consumé par la passion dévorante qu'il éprouvait pour Mikasa. Celle-ci ressentait la douce chaleur présente dans le creux de son ventre grandir et s'étendre dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

Elle resserra la prise de ses jambes autour des hanches de Livaï et se cambra un peu plus pour mieux le sentir et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il comprit alors que Mikasa n'était plus très loin de la fin et il accéléra la cadence, la possédant un peu plus fort à chaque fois qu'il la rappelait à lui...

Elle fut la première à atteindre le point culminant, le corps cambré et la bouche entrouvert d'où s'échappa un léger cri de plaisir. Livaï se permit alors de s'abandonner aussi et la suivit, quelques secondes plus tard dans un grognement, avant de s'effondrer complètement sur elle.

Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et y nicha son visage, haletante. A cet instant elle aurait pu pleurer de bonheur, elle se sentait à sa place.

Il s'appuya sur un coude et observa le visage ravi de Mikasa. Il esquissa un sourire espiègle et lui dit à l'oreille :

-Ackerman, on dirait bien que tu es vraiment douée dans tous les domaines !


	9. Epilogue

Deux ans plus tard.

Un énième cri de douleur transperça les oreilles des gens présents. Mikasa était allongée sur le sol, du restaurant de Sacha et Jean, haletante et transpirante. Ces amis étaient autour d'elle, mortifiés. Sacha lui secoua gentiment l'épaule.

-Aller Mikasa, t'es la meilleure, la fille la plus forte et résistante que je connaisse, tu vas t'en sortir. Respire profondément, tu sais que ça permet de mieux gérer la douleur.

L'intéressée ne put contenir ses larmes quand elle vit des traces de sang sur les bras de Sacha. Son sang.

-Tu ne comprends pas... J'ai trop mal... Je n'arrive pas à... Elle chuchota ensuite des mots incompréhensibles. Elle n'avait plus la force de parler ni de se battre.

Eren, Armin et Jean se tenaient tout prêt d'elle. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire alors ils se contentaient de la regarder et de la soutenir par des paroles gentilles de temps à autre.

Armin glissa un regard vers Sacha et lui demanda tout doucement s'il y en avait encore pour longtemps. Sacha lui rendit son regard inquiet et secoua la tête négativement.

Mikasa poussa encore un cri de douleur et se cambra.

Livai qui ne disait rien, il était simplement à genoux à côté d'elle, l'air encore plus contrarié qu'à l'accoutumée. Il était terrifié car impuissant face à la situation. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était dégager les cheveux trempés du visage de la fille qu'il aimait et lui tenir la main. Elle souffrait et lui ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. A chaque fois que qu'il l'entendait crier, son cœur se brisait un plus.

Elle leva des yeux implorants vers lui et murmura dans une grimace de douleur :

-Tues-moi... Si tu m'aimes... Qu'on en finisse...

-Tais-toi. Reste calme. Ça va aller. Sers-moi la main si tu as mal.

Pour toute réponse, sa compagne lui broya les os.

Elle voulut se redresser et vit le sang au sol ainsi que sur sa jupe et laissa échapper un gémissement d'angoisse. Ainsi c'était comme ça... Jamais elle n'aurait pensé ressentir une douleur aussi effroyable un jour. Il n'y avait pas de mots. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle devenait folle devant l'intensité de son calvaire.

Son amant lui repoussa les épaules avec une infinie douceur, lui intimant ainsi de restée allongée.

-Arrête, tu vas t'épuiser pour rien.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

-Ouvre-moi ces yeux, lui asséna-t-il d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucune discussion. Interdiction de s'endormir. Livaï résistait à l'envie de laisser hurler sa colère grandissante. Non, il fallait qu'il la soutienne, après tout, c'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient arrivés là.

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Elle voulait simplement être sous le soleil et manger des cerises. Elle voulait retourner quelques heures en arrière lorsque la veille au soir, bien au chaud dans son lit, elle s'était endormie paisiblement, dans les bras du seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé. Ce même homme qui lançait à présent des regards assassins autour de lui.

-Bordel mais y'en a pas un qui va se bouger et lui mettre une serviette humide sur le front ? Bientôt on pourra faire une putain d'omelette sur son crâne !

Eren s'empressa d'obéir et déposa délicatement le linge sur le visage de sa sœur. Elle lui envoya un regard plein de gratitude.

Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle aurait juré sentir que sa cage thoracique allait se briser.

Soudain Sacha émit un glapissement effrayé.

-Ça y'est...

Livaï se sentit défaillir, son cœur se trouvait littéralement au bord de ses lèvres pincées. Eren et Armin retinrent leur souffle et Jean contenait ses dernières larmes.

Mikasa se cambra une dernière fois et poussa un long gémissement tandis que Sacha agit avec une rapidité impressionnante.

Des pleurs d'une autre nature se firent alors entendre.

-C'EST UNE MAGNIFIQUE PETITE FILLE !!!!

L'asiatique se laissa retomber au sol sans ménagement. La douleur avait disparu. Elle éclata en sanglots, elle éclata de rire. Livaï se passa la main sur le visage, blanc comme un linge et embrassa sa compagne à pleine bouche. Il se retenait clairement de pleurer. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu si ému.

Sacha tendit la petite chose qui hurlait à présent à plein poumons à Mikasa et une paire de ciseaux à Livaï, afin qu'il coupe le cordon. Celui-ci lui rendit un regard horrifié. Il aimait Mikasa plus que tout au monde, il était le plus heureux des hommes mais il était totalement hors de question qu'il touche de près ou de loin à ce truc. Dépitée, Sacha se retourna vers les trois spectateurs et Eren se jeta sur la paire des ciseaux. Juste avant de trancher le lien qui unissait l'enfant à sa mère, il se pencha vers Armin.

-Euh Armin... Je n'ai pas envie de faire mal à Mikasa... On parle de lui couper un truc là. La terreur se lisait sur son visage.

Le jeune blond et sourit et secoua la tête, désespéré par l'ignorance de son ami.

-Elles ne sentiront rien, ni l'une ni l'autre, tu peux y aller sans craintes.

Et Eren coupa le cordon.

La jeune femme embrassa le front de sa fille, puis lui essuya les joues avec sa manche. Elle sourit face à ce réflexe d'anticipation et leva le bébé devant Livaï, qui, reconnaissant, embrassa une des joues à présent débarrassée de toutes ces immondes substances corporelles.

Heureux mais préventif.

Tout le monde se prenait dans les bras et félicitait Sacha qui s'était improvisée sage-femme. En effet, le couple était simplement venu manger au restaurant de leurs amis accompagné d'Eren et Armin quand Mikasa avait soudainement perdu les eaux.

Alors que le nourrisson hurlait toujours, Livaï se pencha vers elle, jouant avec sa toute petite main, essayant de la calmer. Il regarda Mikasa tendrement.

-Elle a vraiment un sale caractère cette petite !

Jean se pencha vers Eren et lui dit à l'oreille en pouffant :

-On se demande de qui elle tient !

-Je t'ai entendu gamin !

-Alors, s'exclama Eren, hilare, comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

Mikasa leva vers Livaï un regard brillant et il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion auparavant.

La première marque de tendresse de Livaï envers celle qui n'était pas encore sa compagne à l'époque avait été de lui glisser une fleur de cerisier derrière l'oreille. Elle avait conservé la dite fleur, l'ayant coincée dans un livre. Le premier repas que Mikasa avait préparé pour Livaï, la première fois qu'il s'était rendu chez elle était un tarte aux cerises. Elle n'avait jamais su s'il avait saisi le clin d'œil, à l'époque elle était trop timide pour lui poser la question et plus tard, à mesure que leur relation avançait, elle avait décidé de garder ce petit secret pour elle-même. Elle ne lui avait avoué que récemment, lorsqu'ils avaient eu cette fameuse discussion.

-Tu manges énormément de cerises, lui avait-il fait remarquer.

Elle avait haussé les épaules, rieuse.

-Le médecin dit que c'est normal, on ne peut rien faire contre les envies des femmes qui attendent un enfant.

Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose et n'avait donc pas réagit.

-Tu te souviens du premier gâteau que je t'ai fait ? Le clafoutis ?, avait-elle reprit.

-Bien-sûr, tu étais fière comme un paon d'avoir réussi à confectionner quelque chose qui n'était pas toxique, s'était-il moqué.

Elle avait rit sincèrement. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cet instant. Jamais il n'oublierai la magie de cet instant, ni ses lèvres rougies par le jus du fruit, ni son rire cristallin.

-Eh bien je l'avais fait parce que la fleur que tu m'avais offerte peu de temps auparavant était une fleur de cerisier. Tu sais, je suis allée à la bibliothèque, consulter des vieux livres. Je voulais en apprendre plus sur les origines de ma mère et j'ai trouvé un ouvrage qui traduisait des mots de notre langue en... La langue que parlaient mes ancêtres. Je ne sais plus comment elle s'appelle.

Il avait interrogé la brune du regard, ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Il y a un très joli mot pour dire « fleur de cerisier »...

-Sakura. Elle s'appellera Sakura, répondit le jeune papa.


End file.
